Chibi Neko
by fangrl369
Summary: itachi finds a girl on his way back to the hideout, but she is no ordinary girl! rated M in case. bad summary i know, but please read! *big sad eyes*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i own nothing! the only thing i own is chibi-neko and i'm making no money off of this! everything belongs to its respected owners!

It was a dreary, rainy day and Itachi was on his way back to the Akatsuki hideout, but he had to stop for a moment to look for some kind of shelter. It was then that he heard something. The noise came from a hollow tree. Itachi decided to see what it was and moved closer to the tree. He peered inside and saw a girl curled up and crying. She had long, bright pink hair, cat ears, and a cat tail. Itachi knew he should kill her, or at the very least leave her there, but he just couldn't do it. He used to believe in never letting a girl cry or leaving them when they needed help, and obviously she needed help.

"Hey," Itachi said. The girl's head shot up and her eyes snapped open in terror. Her eyes were red and they softened when she looked at him. Itachi also noticed she was covered with blood. "Do you need help?" Itachi asked.

The girl stared at him as if trying to decide if she should trust him. She apparently chose to trust him because she nodded and moved towards him. Itachi held out his hand to her to help her out. When the girl tried to stand up, she grabbed her side. "Are you alright?" Itachi asked. The girl started to nod, but after she looked at him, she shook her head. Itachi knelt down in front of her and helped her onto his back. Then Itachi stood up and took off into the forest.

It wasn't long before he found a cave, and a good thing too because the rain starting pouring down hard. Itachi made a fire, gave the girl a blanket, and set up another blanket at the entrance. Itachi sat down across from the cat girl and examined her. She didn't seem too hurt, the only serious injury being a few broken ribs. Itachi cleaned her wounds and bandaged them.

Itachi now took the chance to take in her form. He was a little surprised that she had cat ears…and a tail…and red eyes. She was small, but gorgeous. She had perfect curves, big eyes, full lips, somewhat pale skin, and she wore no make-up. The pink hair was believable because he had seen another girl with pink hair in Konoha. 'She's not the same girl, is she?' Itachi thought.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked her. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She tilted her head down and wrote something in the dirt. Itachi leaned over to see the writing which was "Chibi-Neko, demo call me Kitty nya." Itachi raised an eyebrow before looking back at her.

"Kitty?" Itachi asked in disbelief. Kitty nodded. "Alright then, where are you from?" Itachi asked. Kitty looked sad before shaking her head. "What happened to you?" Itachi asked. Kitty started crying again. "No, don't cry! You don't have to say!" Itachi reassured her. He couldn't believe he was being this nice. It was…not him…at least not anymore.

Kitty stopped crying and looked at Itachi before staring into the fire. Itachi studied her, trying to figure out what had happened to her that was so horrible. Kitty noticed his eyes on her and turned her eyes to him. She slightly tilted her head to the side and she looked so unbelievably cute. Itachi found himself almost smiling and had to fight to keep a steady face. He looked into the fire to steady himself before looking back at Kitty, who was now asleep. The blanket was wrapped around her; the only area showing was around her head.

She looked like a kitten. She was curled up into ball with her hands in loose fists; her right hand was right in front of her face with the knuckles facing her face, and her left hand right in front of her right with her knuckles facing up.

Itachi didn't sleep much that night, instead he kept lookout and watched Kitty sleep.

End of chap 1! hope ya like it! i know it's kinda short, but i hopefully will update very soon! please R&R! luv ya! =^^=

poll time!

question: what should itachi do next?

a) sneak her into the hideout (and possibly keep her as a pet)

b) take her in and try to convince Leader to let her stay

c) not go back at all and travel with her

d) try to leave her there

e) other (explain)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (except chibi-neko) I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 2

In the morning, Itachi checked Kitty's wounds and found that her ribs were mostly healed. She would be sore, but she could walk. 'That is quite impressive,' Itachi thought. Itachi was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Kitty stirring. She was waking up. Itachi moved to the cave entrance and pulled back the blanket to look outside. The rain had stopped late last night, and Itachi would have gone back to the hideout if he was alone. But now he wasn't alone and he wasn't going to wake her for a few reasons, one being that she was too cute to wake her up.

Itachi looked back at Kitty who was now sitting up and looking at him. "You're awake," said Itachi. Kitty nodded slowly. "How are you feeling? Can you stand?" Itachi asked her. Kitty looked at the ground before letting out a determined sigh. Apparently she didn't know if she could stand, but she was going to try. Kitty slowly pushed herself up and managed to stand, but she braced herself on the cave wall.

"Will you be able to walk?" Itachi asked. Again Kitty looked down before taking a step forward. She seemed to be doing well, so she pushed herself off of the wall and took a few more steps. She smiled slightly to reassure Itachi that she was fine. Itachi nodded before speaking again.

"Good. If you have to stop or need a ride, let me know. Now are you ready to go?" he asked. Kitty tilted her head to the side and gave him a questioning look that meant 'where?'

"We can't stay here. You need medicine, food, and a shelter. The place where I stay is close by, only a few hours away. Would you like to come with me?" Itachi questioned. Kitty nodded and stepped closer to Itachi. He held out his hand for her and she took it without hesitation.

Itachi carefully led her out of the cave and towards the hideout. He started walking beside her until she stopped. Itachi looked at her and she pointed to the trees. Itachi looked at her questioningly before Kitty let go of his hand and jumped up into the tree. She motioned for him to come up, which he did quickly.

"Are you a ninja then?" he asked. She hesitated before nodding. "What village? Do you have a forehead protector?" he asked. Her ears drooped as she shook her head no. Itachi nodded and the two left in the direction of the hideout. Itachi kept a close eye on her. 'A ninja without a village…this may be easier than I thought,' Itachi thought. Kitty showed no signs of pain or exhaustion yet.

When they arrived, Itachi unsealed the door and he and the cat girl walked inside. They were greeted by a woman with blue hair and gray eyes. She wore a light blue paper flower in her hair, a cloak that matched Itachi's, and a small lip piercing.

"Where were you?" the woman questioned Itachi. Her voice was calm and steady, but her eyes showed the irritation that she really felt.

"I was…delayed," Itachi answered simply. He did not notice that Kitty was hiding behind him, so he assumed the woman would notice and understand.

"By?" the woman questioned. Itachi raised an eyebrow. He then felt Kitty's grip on his cloak and noticed what had happened. But he was still puzzled by how she not only had hidden and he didn't realize, but how Konan didn't sense her chakra signature. Actually, HE couldn't even sense her. That was very odd.

"Her," Itachi answered as he pulled on Kitty's arm. He successfully pulled her into the woman's view.

Konan looked very surprised. "Who is she?" the woman asked as calmly as she could manage.

"Her name is Chibi-Neko, but she prefers to be called Kitty," Itachi explained.

"Kitty? I see…but who IS she?" the woman asked.

"I found her. She has no village, but she is a ninja. I don't know anything else. She doesn't talk," Itachi explained as if the woman were a child.

"I see…" the woman said before turning her attention to Kitty. She knelt down to look Kitty in the eyes. "Hello, my name is Konan. What's your name?" Konan asked, hoping to convince the girl to talk. Kitty didn't answer.

"Can you tell me something about yourself? Where you're from?" Konan asked her. Kitty still didn't answer; instead she grabbed Itachi's hand and moved closer to him. "You're very pretty. Is that your natural hair color or eye color?" Konan asked determined to get the cat girl to talk. Kitty nodded slowly. Konan asked her several questions, but she answered none of them.

"I will talk to Leader about her," Konan said to Itachi. Itachi nodded in acknowledgment. "Take her to your room for now. I will have Leader meet her there," Konan said. Itachi nodded again. Konan went down a hallway to the left.

(In Leader's office)

"She is a ninja with no home," Konan started.

"And?" Leader asked.

"And…you made an exception for Akumu, why not her?" Konan asked. Leader didn't answer. He thought this over and decided it wasn't enough.

"Does she have any skills?" Leader asked.

"Honestly, we don't know much about her. She won't talk to anyone, but she needs help. Please let her stay," Konan practically begged. She used her puppy dog face to win him over and it worked.

"Where is she now?" Leader asked.

"In Itachi's room," Konan said.

"I will meet her, but I'm not saying that she can stay yet," Leader said.

"Thank you," Konan said with a sweet smile. He never could resist her. Konan and Leader walked to Itachi's room in silence.

After Konan left, Itachi looked at Kitty who was looking up at him with her head tilted. Itachi held out his hand and Kitty took it without hesitation. Itachi led her down a different hallway towards his room. They went up some stairs turned a few corners before they stopped in front of door. Itachi opened it and led her inside.

Itachi's room was simple, but nice. His walls were off white and mostly bare. The carpet was a simple light brown, but it was very soft to the touch. Two bookshelves stood across from his bed and they were filled with various books and scrolls. His bed was a full sized mattress on a red cherry wood frame. The sheets were black silk and the comforter was black with a big red Akatsuki cloud across it. There was a dresser beside the bed and a recliner chair and a lamp beside the bookshelves. Lastly, there was a door on the far side of the room that led to the bathroom and a door close to the exit that was the closet.

The bathroom was simple and kinda small. It had a sink, mirror, toilet, shower, and a separate bathtub. The walls were the same off white as the room and the floor was made of white tile.

"It's not much, but it serves its purpose," Itachi told her. Kitty smiled and nodded to express that she liked it. She sat down on the foot of the bed and looked at the books and scrolls. "You can read what you like. I've already read all of it several times," Itachi said as he sat on the chair.

Kitty nodded in acknowledgment before standing up and walking over to the bookshelves. She searched the bookshelves before deciding on one. She sat back on the bed and opened it. She flipped through the pages and closed it. She took it back to the bookshelf and put it back neatly before taking another book.

Itachi pretended to read while he watched her. Kitty did this cycle until she went through all the books. Then she lay down on the bed. She closed her eyes and didn't move. Itachi put his book down and stood up. He stared over at her before walking towards her.

'Were the books that boring?' Itachi wondered. Itachi stood over her and started reaching for her when her eyes flew open. Itachi stepped back quickly. Kitty looked at him questioningly. "I was going to cover you up…so you wouldn't get cold," Itachi proceeded to explain with a small blush. Kitty smiled at him and stood up.

"A-arigato…n-nya" Kitty whispered before hugging Itachi tightly. Itachi tried to hide his blush, but was unsuccessful. But could anyone blame him? She was gorgeous, perfectly shaped, and super cute and sweet. Anyone would be thrilled to be in his position. Then Itachi realized something, Kitty spoke. She hadn't said a single word until now.

"It was just a blanket," Itachi said.

"N-not just th-that n-nya…for e-everything n-nya," Kitty said before burying her face in his cloak.

Itachi blushed again and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. However, their perfect moment was ruined by a knock on the door. Itachi sighed and led Kitty back to the bed, sat her down, then turned to the door and said, "Enter."

End of chap 2! hope ya like it! please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i own nothing! (except chibi-neko) i'm making no money off of this! everything belongs to its respected owners so please dont sue me!

Chapter 3

Suddenly the door flew open and in the doorway stood a man in an orange mask with swirls leading towards his right eye hole. The mask covered his face leaving his short black hair visible and he wore the Akatsuki cloak. He stood there for a millisecond before running up to Kitty.

"HI! Tobi's name is Tobi! Tobi's a good boy! What's your name?" the hyper Tobi asked Kitty. Kitty shrunk back from Tobi and quickly moved around him to hide behind Itachi. "AW! Don't be scared! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi won't hurt you!" Tobi said as he moved closer. He crouched down on the floor and held out a hand to invite her to come out. It worked. Kitty slowly peeked out from behind Itachi.

"What's your name?" Tobi asked her again.

"K-kitty…n-nya," she answered hesitantly.

As soon as Kitty was in his reach, Tobi grabbed her and gave her a bear hug. Kitty squeaked at the sudden movement. "Kawaii!" Tobi yelled as he spun her around. Itachi gripped Tobi's shoulder to stop him. Tobi released Kitty and she fell on the floor.

At this time Leader and Konan arrived. They stood in the doorway and watched for a minute before stepping in the room. Leader looked at Kitty, who was still on the floor, and back at Konan. The woman nodded and waved her hand in a "shooing" motion.

"Leader! Can we keep her?" Tobi asked enthusiastically. Leader didn't answer. "Leader!" Tobi said to get Leader's attention. Leader looked at Tobi and they had a stare off. "We're keeping her, right?" Tobi asked. Leader simply said "hn" which meant yes.

"YAY!" Tobi cheered. Tobi picked up Kitty and gave her another bear hug. Leader left followed by Konan. "Tobi has an awesome idea!" Tobi yelled as he released Kitty. Tobi sprinted out of the room and down the hall. Kitty stared at the doorway with her head tilted to the side. She smiled slightly before turning to face Itachi. She smiled sweetly at Itachi and he couldn't help but smile back.

Itachi reached out his hand to brush back some of Kitty's hair that had fallen in her face. Kitty flinched slightly at this, but when Itachi brushed her hair back, she nuzzled his hand. Itachi blushed and Kitty smiled. Another perfect moment. And again, it didn't last.

Tobi ran back in the room and grabbed Kitty. He picked her up and ran back down the hall. Itachi glared at Tobi's back before following him, but at a slower pace.

Tobi took her to a room that was down the hall and down another hall to the right. He shut the door behind him and sat Kitty down on a chair. Kitty looked confusedly at him, but she didn't move.

"Don't worry, you'll love this!" Tobi reassured her. Kitty relaxed a bit and gave him a questioning look. "Tobi's gonna give Kitty a whole new cute look!" Tobi announced. Kitty tilted her head to the side.

Tobi got to work. He cut her hair and tied it up into pigtails. He gave her a new outfit. A light blue corset-like shirt with a black undershirt. The back of the corset-like part was held closed by black ties and the top of the back was down to about her mid-back. The sleeves were off the shoulder, puffy at the top and tighter at the bottom. The sleeves were held closed with a black tie like the back of the shirt. A black band wrapped around her wrists and the blue sleeves overlapped fingerless black gloves. Her skirt was light blue and pleated. She had black tights underneath her skirt. She wore black socks and short light boots. To finish her outfit, Tobi put a black collar with a red bell around her neck.

"The bell is so we can always find you, no matter what!" Tobi reassured her.

Meanwhile, Itachi was impatiently waiting for Tobi to unlock the door. He was listening carefully for any trouble. He was through waiting and moved to knock on (and then break down if needed) the door, but then Tobi flung open the door.

"Itachi! Look!" Tobi yelled as he pulled Kitty into view. Tobi was smiling behind his mask and Kitty was looking down as she smiled slightly and blushed. "What do you think?" Tobi asked Itachi.

Itachi carefully gripped Kitty's chin between his finger and thumb and tilted her head up to look at him. "You look cute," Itachi said to Kitty.

Kitty blushed and mumbled, "A-arigato n-nya." Itachi released Kitty and offered his hand. Kitty smiled brightly before taking it.

"Oh, wait! One more thing!" Tobi called to them. Tobi ran back into the room and came back out a few moments later holding something behind his back.

End of chap 3! hope ya like it! i know its kinda short, but i've been really busy. i'm gonna be lucky if i get a chance today to post a new chap for my other stories. anyway please R&R! luv ya! =^^=

poll time! please answer this in your review. It'll help me right the next chap faster!

should Tobi give Kitty a

a) hello kitty plushie

b) pokemon plushie

c) teddy bear (or panda bear)

d) other (please explain)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i own nothing (except chibi-neko)! i'm making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 4

"Tada!" Tobi cheered as he pulled out a plushy from behind his back. It was a panda bear! (A/N: Tada! The winner was a panda/teddy bear! Thanks for all those who voted and as a bonus, I used one of the suggestions in "Draco's Familiar" if you wanna check it out.)

When Kitty saw it, her face lit up and her eyes sparkled. Tobi handed her the plushy and she hugged it. She looked up at Tobi and said, "A-arigato, To-tobi-kun n-nya," with a smile and a blush.

Tobi grabbed Kitty's hand and ran down the hall. Itachi walked after them. He knew where Tobi was going. Itachi knew Tobi was going to show her off to Deidara at the very least. And he was right.

Tobi burst into Deidara's room with Kitty behind him. "Deidara-senpai! Look!" Tobi yelled. Deidara groaned and started to say something until he saw Tobi pull Kitty out from behind him. Deidara froze. "Deidara-senpai! This is Kitty! Isn't she kawaii?" Tobi yelled as he pushed her further into the room.

"Who-What-Where did you get her?" Deidara managed to ask.

"Itachi-san brought her! Leader-san said we can keep her!" Tobi said excitedly. Deidara looked at Kitty.

Deidara had long blonde hair, part of which was in a ponytail and part was covering his left eye. His visible eye was light blue. He was wearing a black shirt with a mesh undershirt and black sweatpants. Kitty stared at him with her head tilted to the side. Deidara stared back.

"D-dei-kun…n-nya," Kitty said slightly blushing. This caught Deidara off guard and he couldn't speak for a few moments. He stood up straight and looked at her curiously.

"Kitty, huh? You wanna see somethin?" Deidara asked her. She nodded shyly. Deidara lifted up his hands and Kitty could see the mouths in his hands. Instead of freaking out like he thought she would, she smiled a bit. She looked back up at Deidara before reaching out a finger, presumably to find out if the hands were real. His right hand mouth opened and stuck out its tongue. Kitty giggled quietly. Deidara turned and grabbed some clay before one of his hands bit it and started chewing.

"No, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi cried.

"Calm down, baka. It's non-explosive," Deidara explained as he bonked Tobi on the head. When the mouth had finished chewing, it spit out the lump into Deidara's hand. Deidara squished it in his hand and seemed to be molding it. When Deidara opened his hand, he was holding a little kitten figure. "Here," he said as he handed it to Kitty. Kitty's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly.

"A-arigato n-nya," she said as she carefully took the figure. Deidara smiled and Kitty smiled and blushed.

"Yay! Let's go Kitty!" Tobi cheered as he grabbed Kitty's shoulders and led her out the door. Itachi was standing outside the door. "Itachi-san! Hold this please!" Tobi cheered as he handed the figure to Itachi. Kitty whimpered when Tobi took it, but cheered up a bit when she saw Itachi holding it. Tobi led her down another hall and burst through another door.

"Sasori-san!" Tobi called. Sasori was working on a puppet when Tobi came in.

"What do you want?" Sasori asked.

"This is Kitty! Isn't she sooo kawaii?" Tobi asked excitedly. Sasori was in no mood to deal with Tobi. Leader had brought Sasori back to life, but there was a cost. He was no longer a living puppet. He felt emotions and they confused him. When he saw the pink haired girl, he felt hate. But when he looked closer, he could tell it wasn't the same girl that killed him. Whoever this girl was, it wasn't Sakura.

Kitty stared at Sasori with her head tilted. Sasori had short red hair and brown eyes. He wore dark blue sweatpants and no shirt. He stared at her and was assured that she was not Sakura Haruno.

"S-saso-kun…n-nya," Kitty said. Sasori "Hn"ed and turned back to his worktable.

"Sasori-san! You should give Kitty a present!" Tobi whined.

"No," Sasori said blankly. Tobi whined a bit before leaning down to whisper in Kitty's ear.

"Sasori-san!" Tobi called. Sasori sighed before looking back at them. He froze when he saw Kitty's face. Her eyes seemed to have at least doubled in size and they had a tint of sadness in them. Her ears were drooping and her hands were up by her face lightly curled to look like paws. Sasori felt an emotion but he didn't know what it was. He felt like something was flying in his stomach and his head was light.

"Fine, I'll make something. Now go," Sasori commanded. Tobi cheered before grabbing Kitty and running out the door and to another room.

"Hidan-san!" Tobi called as he rushed through the door. He was met by a chair being thrown at him. Tobi turned and held Kitty in a protective way. The chair broke on his back and he whimpered.

"Tobi-kun n-nya?" Kitty asked.

"Tobi's ok!" he said through gritted teeth. Kitty kissed Tobi's cheek and his pain melted away. "Wow! How did Kitty do that?" Tobi asked her excitedly. She just smiled at him. Tobi turned to Hidan who was grumbling about being interrupted. "Hidan-san could've hurt Kitty!" Tobi yelled.

"Who the f*ck is Kitty?" Hidan asked.

"This is Kitty!" Tobi said as he pulled Kitty into view. "Itachi-san brought her and Leader-san said we could keep her!" Tobi yelled cheerily.

Kitty stared at Hidan with her head tilted. Hidan had medium length silver hair slicked back and pinkish-purple eyes. He wore dark pants and no shirt. He also wore a pendent around his neck. It was a silver upside down triangle in a circle.

(A/N: yes again. I'll let you in on a secret. This is how Kitty decides if she likes/trusts a person. If she decides yes, then she gives them a nickname. If not…well it's very bad for them. And I thought it would work better if Tobi took her to each person's room and introduce her to them individually. After he and Deidara gave her a present, he decided that everyone should give her something. So sorry for the repetitiveness. I'm trying to make each time as different as possible while having these things happen. One last thing, I'm going to bleep out the cuss words. So on with the story!)

"What the f*ck you starin at?" Hidan asked with annoyance obvious in his voice.

"Hi-hida-kun n-nya…wh-what is 'F*ck' n-nya?" Kitty asked innocently. Hidan laughed and Tobi started bawling and begged her not to say that word. "N-nani nya?" she asked. After the two guys calmed down, Kitty directed her attention to Hidan's pendant. "J-jashin nya," she said, more to herself than anyone else. Hidan froze for half a second.

"You know of f*ckin Jashin-sama?" he asked. She nodded. "Are you a f*ckin Jashinist?" he asked. Kitty blushed and looked away. Hidan was getting excited. He would deny it, but it was obvious. Tobi started bawling again, expecting the worst of his cute little Kitty. He imagined her cussing and killing with an evil smile. He grabbed Kitty's shoulders and shook her begging her to not be like that, which just confused her since he didn't say what "that" was.

Tobi decided he wouldn't let Hidan influence Kitty anymore and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and ran out of the room. He bumped into Itachi. He whined to Itachi about what Hidan had done to Kitty. Itachi just ignored him and grabbed the cat girl away from Tobi.

"That's enough for today," Itachi said.

"Itachi-san doesn't understand! Hidan-san taught her to say f*ck!" Tobi whined. Itachi just turned and walked away with Kitty. Tobi stayed there whining about "the bad influence of Hidan-san."

"Kitty, don't use that word," Itachi said. Kitty nodded and hugged Itachi. Itachi noticed she still had the panda that Tobi gave her. He remembered the clay kitten figure. "The clay kitten is in our room," Itachi said. Kitty looked at him confusedly for a second before she seemed to remember and nodded.

end of chap 4! hope ya like it! In the next chap Kitty will meet everyone else, so yay! this looked a lot longer on my comp before i posted it, so sorry for the shortness. so please R&R! I'm gonna skip the poll for the next one, but I'll bring it back! luv ya! =^^=


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i own nothing (except chibi-neko...and akumu)! im making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 5

The next morning, Itachi woke up with Kitty's head on his chest again. He crawled out of bed, careful to not wake her up. Itachi took a shower and got dressed. When he walked out of the bathroom, he saw Kitty sitting up in the bed.

"Good morning, Kitty," Itachi said. Kitty jumped slightly and turned her head towards Itachi. She visibly relaxed and smiled sweetly. Suddenly the door opened, effectively ruining another moment.

"Kitty! Time to meet the others! But not without a new outfit!" Tobi yelled. Kitty smiled and nodded. She stood up, but Itachi caught her arm before she could take a step.

"Be careful," Itachi said. He planned on following them, but he felt it needed to be said.

"H-hai, Ita-kun n-nya," Kitty said before Tobi yanked her away. Tobi took her to the same room he had taken her to yesterday.

"What will Kitty wear today?" Tobi practically sang. "Take a shower while Tobi picks Kitty's outfit!" Tobi said cheerily as he pushed her into the bathroom. Kitty did as she was told and when she was done, she wrapped a towel around her body. Tobi knocked on the door and Kitty opened it. Tobi handed her a dress and the accessories before closing the door.

It was a black dress with tank-top sleeves and the bottom hem reached about her mid thigh. A dark red ribbon wrapped around the waist several times and the two ends were held together by a big dark red rose. The top had purple lace along the sleeves and purple lace along the hem. A dark red jewel was attached on her chest with a purple ribbon. The bottom of the dress was layered ruffles. Completing the outfit were tall black gloves that came up above the elbow, and tall black socks that reached a couple inches under the dress. (A/N: I will post pic on my profile and thank you to whomever it was that drew this amazing outfit! I give you full credit, I don't own it, and please don't sue me!)

Once Kitty was dressed, she walked out of the bathroom. Tobi grabbed her and squeezed her in a bear hug. Kitty tried to push him off, but she was unsuccessful.

"One last thing to complete the outfit!" Tobi said. He tied a purple ribbon on the end of her tail. "Tada!" he cheered. He pulled her out into the hallway where Itachi was waiting. Itachi nodded to give approval and Tobi pulled Kitty down the hall. (A/N: So many dang halls in this place! XP)

Tobi flung open a door and Kitty followed behind him. "Kisame-san!" Tobi called. Tobi pulled Kitty in front of him and impatiently waited for Kisame.

Kisame came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "What?" Kisame asked angrily.

Tobi freaked out. He covered Kitty's eyes with his hand and span around while yelling at Kisame and commanding him to get dressed. Kisame just laughed. He did put on a pair of pants though.

"Who's the kid?" Kisame asked. Tobi cautiously peeked over his shoulder to make sure Kisame was dressed. Tobi sighed in relief when he saw that Kisame was indeed dressed. He span back around with Kitty in front of him again.

"This is Kitty-chan!" Tobi cheered.

Kitty then tilted her head to the side and studied him. Kisame was a very tall man that looked a lot like a shark. He had white pointed teeth, gill-like facial features, small white eyes, and pale blue skin. Kisame shifted under her stare. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kitty spoke first.

"K-Kisa-kun n-nya," Kitty said. Kisame stared at her.

"Kisame," Itachi said from the doorframe. Tobi and Kitty moved out of the way.

"Hey, Itachi! Did you see what Tobi dragged in?" Kisame asked with a laugh. Itachi turned to Tobi and said, "Leave us." Tobi rushed Kitty out the door and closed it. They stood outside the door waiting for Itachi and Kisame to finish whatever they were doing. Tobi pressed his ear to the door.

"You are to protect Kitty at all times, especially when I cannot," Itachi said.

"The kid that Tobi brought in here?" Kisame questioned.

"Yes. Do you understand?" Itachi asked. Kisame nodded. Itachi turned to the door and opened it, which made Tobi fall into the room. Tobi started babbling about what he was doing, but Itachi ignored him. Itachi patted Kitty's head before walking down the hall. Tobi decided it was time to move on. He pulled Kitty down the hallway in the opposite direction that Itachi had gone in. Kisame rushed after them.

Tobi opened the next door and called, "Kakuzu-san!" Kakuzu was sitting in his chair when Tobi came in.

"What?" Kakuzu asked in a rather bored tone.

"This is Kitty-chan! Leader said we can keep her!" Tobi introduced.

Kitty tilted her head and stared at Kakuzu. Kakuzu was very tall, the only one he was shorter than was Kisame. He wore a white hood and black mask over his face that covered all but his eyes. He also wore a black t-shirt and black sweatpants. Some stitches were visible on his arms. His eyes were very unique, green pupils and red scleras.

"Ka-kun n-nya," Kitty said.

"Where did you get her?" Kakuzu asked.

"Tobi didn't! Itachi-san found her!" Tobi said cheerily.

"Hn," Kakuzu said.

"Kakuzu-san! Kitty needs new clothes!" Tobi said.

"So?"

"Kakuzu-san is the treasurer, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"So we need money!"

"No."

"But-"

"I said no. Now leave," Kakuzu ordered. Tobi leaned down to Kitty and whispered in her ear. She nodded and Tobi stood up confidently.

"Kakuzu-san!" Tobi said to get Kakuzu's attention. Kakuzu looked over and saw Kitty's face. Her eyes looked to be at least twice their normal size, her ears were drooping, and her hands were close to her face in light fists. She looked like a kitten, even more than before.

"Fine, if it'll make you leave," Kakuzu said as he handed some money to Tobi. "Don't blow this on useless things for yourself. I better see her in a new outfit or else you'll be sorry," Kakuzu warned. Tobi nodded furiously and pried the money away from Kakuzu. As Tobi pulled Kitty out the door, Kisame grabbed the money.

"Kisame-san!" Tobi whined.

"I'll hold on to it to be safe," Kisame said with a smirk. Tobi started to fight to get the money back, but Kitty pulled on Tobi's shirt. He looked at her and remembered what he was supposed to do.

"Let's go, Kitty-chan!" Tobi cheerily said. He pulled her down the hallway and to the right. They went down some stairs and into a greenhouse. "Stay very close to Tobi!" Tobi said as he opened the door. There were all kinds of plants, and many of them were dangerous. One snapped at Kitty and Tobi. Tobi jumped away, but Kitty froze. The plant got very close to biting her, but Kisame grabbed her. He held her in one arm easily.

"K-Kisa-kun n-nya?" Kitty asked in surprise. Kisame just smirked and continued to walk down the very small path. Tobi followed, whining about Kisame carrying her.

"You lost your chance when you left her in danger," Kisame said. Tobi wailed and furiously apologized. Kisame stopped suddenly and Tobi bumped into him. "Hello, Zetsu," Kisame said.

"Hello," Zetsu said.

"**Is that for me?"** Zetsu said in a different voice, referring to Kitty.

"No, Tobi wanted to introduce you to her," Kisame said with a slight laugh.

Tobi popped out from behind Kisame and said, "Zetsu-san! This is Kitty-chan! Leader said we can keep her! Isn't Kitty so kawaii?" Tobi asked cheerfully.

"Yes," Zetsu said with a laugh.

"**She does look tasty,"** Zetsu's other voice said.

Kitty tilted her head as she stared at Zetsu. Zetsu was very…different. He had two venus flytrap-like extensions that cover his head and upper body. These extensions can open and close at his will. When they are open and his face is visible, one could see his green hair and yellow eyes. His body has two different colored halves. His right side is pitch black, and his left side was pale white.

"Zet-kun n-nya," Kitty said. Zetsu's extensions closed up, only showing his yellow eyes.

"Zetsu-san! Do you have a present for Kitty-chan?" Tobi asked expectantly. Zetsu's extensions opened slightly and he turned around. He walked away and came back a few seconds later. He was holding a flower. It was a pink rose. He handed it directly to Kitty.

"A-arigato n-nya," Kitty said with a smile and a slight blush. She had always wanted a guy to give her flowers. Even if this guy wasn't exactly normal, it didn't matter to her.

"We have one last stop for today!" Tobi announced as he turned towards the exit. Kitty waved to Zetsu as Kisame turned to follow Tobi. Zetsu waved back.

"She wasn't scared of us," Zetsu said.

"**That's a first. But it won't last,"** Zetsu's other voice said.

"Why do you say that?"

"**Because sooner or later, everyone becomes afraid of us."**

"Perhaps you're right."

Tobi led them to the kitchen. Someone was sitting at the table.

"Akumu-san! This is Kitty-chan!" Tobi announced. Akumu looked up and nearly fell over as he tried to stand up. Kitty and Akumu stared at each other for a few moments.

Akumu had long black hair and silver eyes that looked like a wolf. His skin was pale. He had wolf ears and a wolf tail. Akumu was completely still until he suddenly grabbed Kitty away from Kisame. Akumu held her close. He then loosened his grip to look at her.

"You go by Kitty now?" Akumu asked.

"I-I always h-have n-nya," Kitty said.

"How did you escape?" Akumu asked.

"I-I…d-don't know n-nya," Kitty answered.

"Ah SHE took over, huh?" Akumu asked. Kitty nodded.

"You two know each other?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah. She's my imouto," Akumu said. (A/N: For anyone who doesn't know, "imouto" means "little sister" in Japanese.)

"What?" Tobi and Kisame both asked.

"W-we're not a-actually re-related nya," Kitty said.

"We were born and raised in…the same place. We got so close, we were like siblings. So we decided that we would be. We took care of each other," Akumu explained.

Everyone sat down at the table. Kitty sat beside Akumu and Kisame and Tobi sat across from them. Akumu scratched behind Kitty's ear and she nuzzled into his hand as she purred. Akumu explained some of their childhood together but left out certain details like where and what happened to them there.

After this, Tobi and Kisame escorted Kitty back to Itachi's room. Itachi wasn't there, so both Kisame and Tobi stayed with her. When the door opened and Itachi walked in, Kitty jumped into his arms. She acted as if she hadn't seen him in years. Tobi and Kisame left the two alone. By now it was getting late and so they went to bed. Itachi scratched behind her ear and she purred. He had actually found this spot the first night they had spent in the hideout. Kitty soon fell asleep cuddled up to Itachi. Itachi fell asleep some time after.

end of chap 5! hope ya like it! i got 2 post 2 chaps of "draco's familiar" and this chap today! yay! im sooo hyper rite now! anyway please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i own nothing (execpt chibi-neko and akumu). i'm making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners, so please dont sue me!

Chapter 6

Itachi woke with Kitty curled up to him like last night and he liked waking up to that every morning. He quietly got up and took a shower. When he came out, Kitty was still asleep. Itachi watched her for a while. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. It was so peaceful. But once again, Tobi ruined it.

Tobi burst through the door yelling, "Good morning!" Kitty woke up partially before Tobi grabbed her and ran towards the dressing room. Itachi lazily followed. Tobi pushed Kitty into the bathroom and searched for a new outfit.

Today was simple. Tobi gave her a school girl uniform, a white long sleeved shirt with a red collar and a matching ribbon tied in the front, a red pleated skirt, white knee-high socks, and red shoes. To complete the look, Tobi tied Kitty's hair into pigtails. He jingled the bell on her collar before giving a thumbs up.

As soon as Kitty was ready, Tobi dragged her towards the door. He opened the door and presented Kitty to Itachi. Itachi nodded and Tobi grabbed Kitty and ran towards the door. Itachi decided to go with them to town. Itachi and Tobi both wore everyday clothes, t-shirts and jeans. None of them wore the Akatsuki cloaks. Tobi led the group and held Kitty's hand. Itachi walked behind them.

The trio walked around the town and bought things for Kitty. Clothes, shoes, and candy were among the things bought. Some people commented on how cute Kitty was. And some said how cute Kitty was with Itachi and Tobi. Kitty would blush and mutter, "a-arigato n-nya."

At one point while going through a crowd, Tobi accidently let go of Kitty's hand. Kitty got swept off in the crowd. Tobi told Itachi and Itachi tried to beat Tobi to death. They searched the town for her.

"There's Kitty-chan!" Tobi cheered. He could see her through a window in a diner across the street. She was eating ice cream and sitting with a man in his late twenties or early thirties. Suffice to say, they were NOT pleased. Tobi rushed through the door with Itachi close behind.

"Kitty-chan!" Tobi called. Kitty turned towards the voice that had called her, and her face lit up when she saw them. She jumped up and ran over to them. She threw her arms around Itachi and buried her face in his chest. The man that had been sitting with Kitty walked over to the trio.

"You're with them?" the man skeptically asked Kitty. Kitty simply nodded.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked angrily.

"Hiroshi. I found her crying in an alley and I decided to help her. So I offered to buy her ice cream and brought her here. How could you two leave her alone?" Hiroshi asked with a glare.

"Tobi didn't mean to! We got separated in the crowd!" Tobi whined.

"What about you?" Hiroshi asked Itachi.

"I stupidly thought Tobi could handle it," Itachi said with a glare at Tobi.

"Tobi's sorry!" Tobi whined again. He started bawling and begging for forgiveness.

"Take care, Kitty-chan. If they forget you again, you can find me here," Hiroshi said to Kitty. He patted her head and handed her a piece of paper with an address on it. Hiroshi left after that.

"What did Hiroshi do to Kitty-chan?" Tobi asked worriedly.

"N-nothing n-nya. He b-bought me i-ice cr-cream n-nya," Kitty said with a smile. She suddenly ran off. She ran to the table she had been sitting at and grabbed her bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream. She took another bite as Itachi and Tobi walked over. She finished the bowl and they walked towards the door. They were stopped by one of the waiters.

"You have to pay for that ice cream," he said. Itachi mumbled and Tobi whined, but they did pay.

On the trip back, Itachi carried her on his back. Tobi whined about Itachi carrying her. Itachi ignored him. Kitty giggled. It was nice. Almost peaceful. After they got back to the hideout, Tobi took Kitty to the dressing room and got her dressed to show Kakuzu. Tobi ushered her from Kakuzu's room to the dressing room to model for him. Kakuzu approved the outfits and Tobi took Kitty back to Itachi's room.

"Tobi will come get Kitty for dinner!" Tobi promised as he left.

Kitty cuddled up to Itachi on his chair as he read. He scratched behind her ear and soon forgot all about the book he was reading. As promised, Tobi came to escort Kitty to dinner, but not before he took her to the dressing room for a new outfit. This outfit was one that Tobi was saving for this dinner.

It was a black dress that reached her mid thigh. On the bottom were red crosses that went all the way around. The dress was a little big so one of the sleeves hung off of her shoulder. Two big black belts wrapped around her upper arms. A red badge-like cloth with a red cross was attached by a safety pin on her left arm just below the belt. White thigh high tights with bid black crosses covered her legs. A white small white bandage was tied around part of her tail. A pair of black wings with red tips was attached to her back. She had a little black hat (fashioned like a nurse's hat) with a red cross sat on her head. For accessories she had a stuffed black cat that was bandaged in several places and it had a fake iv attached to its arm. A bag of very realistic blood hung from a silver staff that had little black wings. Lastly, Tobi attached a thin black leash to her collar. (A/N: I'll post the pic on my profile page.)

Tobi then escorted Kitty to the dining room. They were the last to arrive, so all heads turned towards them as they came in. Tobi sat Kitty beside Itachi and then took the seat next to her. The table was a big square with three people sitting on each edge. Itachi, Kitty, and Tobi sat on the edge closest to the door. Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame sat on the edge to the left. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Akumu sat on the edge to the right. And Konan, Leader, and Zetsu sat on the far edge. Everyone was staring at Kitty, who was turning bright red and looking down at her lap.

Tobi broke the silence first. "Itadakimasu!" he cheered. Akumu uncovered the food and they all dug in. Kitty was silent while she ate. She heard Hidan complaining about having to eat together and how they never ate together. She heard Tobi say that this dinner was for Kitty. She heard everyone talking, but she didn't know what they were saying. It sounded like they were far away or like she was under water.

Then all talking stopped. Kitty cautiously lifter her head to see why. She froze. Everyone was staring at her. Everyone. Why were they all looking at her like that? Did she say something wrong? Of course not. She hadn't said anything yet. Had she done something wrong?

All of a sudden Tobi grabbed her and held some kind of fabric to her mouth. What was going on? She could hear yelling. It sounded like Tobi's voice. He was yelling something about blood. Blood? Now she was really confused. All she could see was Tobi's face…er mask…and all she could hear was Tobi's frantic yelling. She could feel the floor under her, so he must have moved her. She tried to ask what was going on, but she couldn't find the words.

That was when she felt it. The stinging pain in her lip. The taste of blood, her blood. Realization dawned on her. She bites her lip when she's nervous, and tonight she was extremely nervous and uncomfortable. She had bitten hard enough to break skin. Her teeth had actually punctured her lip. She was in such a daze, she hadn't even realized it.

Kitty tried to push Tobi away, but he wouldn't let go. Itachi came to her aid and hit the top of Tobi's head and pushed Tobi off. He helped Kitty up and into her chair. Some asked if she was alright, and she simply nodded. Itachi carefully wiped the blood off her lip and chin and saw it was already healed.

'She truly is amazing,' Itachi thought.

The dinner ended soon after that and Kitty followed Itachi to their room. She had grown almost clingy to Itachi, but in a rather cute way. Itachi didn't mind, in fact he was really starting to love it. She wasn't this way with any of the others that he knew of.

They climbed into bed and Itachi petted her until she fell asleep. Who knew such a little girl could have such a big impact? Not just on the other members, but on Itachi. Itachi, the cold, uncaring, silent one. The one no one wanted to annoy. The one that so many feared. But this girl didn't fear him. Quite the opposite actually. She seemed to be scared of everything unless he said it was ok. Itachi had said Tobi was ok, so she trusted Tobi because she trusted Itachi. Then she trusted the other members because Tobi said they were ok. Maybe it was reckless or stupid, but she was just that way. She was probably too innocent and trusting for her own good, but maybe that was a good thing. These kind of thoughts ran through Itachi's mind before he fell asleep.

End of chapter 6! hope ya like it! sorry it's kinda short, it looked much longer on microsoft word, i promise! i've been having writer's block, but i think i'm finally getting past that! yay! anyway, please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i own nothing except chibi-neko and akumu. im making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 7

Days went by and Kitty got more comfortable around the members of Akatsuki. Her stuttering lessened and eventually stopped altogether. Tobi dressed her up in all sorts of outfits. She got very close to Itachi, Tobi, Konan, and Kisame. Of course she was close to Itachi and she saw Tobi every day. Konan became like a big sister to her and Kisame was around her whenever Itachi couldn't be.

She also got closer to Hidan (much to Tobi's annoyance), Deidara, and Sasori. Sasori made her a small puppet that looked like her and a kitten puppet. Kitty loved the puppets and Sasori taught her how to control them. Deidara gave her more clay sculptures and demonstrated his explosive clay outside. She loved that too. Hidan gave her a Jashin pendant and she played with it like a cat toy. Hidan didn't like that and yelled at her to stop. She still did it anyway.

Kitty was always with either Itachi or Kisame. They were like her bodyguards. If anyone dared to hurt or threaten her, they would have to answer to Itachi and Kisame. Kisame would always carry her around on his shoulders or with one arm. (A/N: She was so small and his arms were so long, so he could wrap one arm around her back and then the same arm would come around to her legs and carry her that way.)

Tobi quickly walked into the kitchen and saw Kitty, Itachi, Konan, and Leader already there. Kitty was sitting in between Itachi and Konan, and Leader was sitting beside Konan. Tobi smiled under his mask as he set his plan in motion.

"Leader-sama! There's a matsuri tonight in the town nearby!" Tobi said excitedly.

"So?" Leader asked in a bored tone.

"We should go! Tobi bets Kitty wants to go!" Tobi said hopefully.

"Tobi-kun nya?" Kitty asked to get his attention.

"Nani?" Tobi asked as he moved over to Kitty.

"What's a matsuri nya?" Kitty asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Kitty has never heard of a matsuri?" Tobi asked confusedly. She shook her head slightly. "A matsuri is a festival! There's food and games and fireworks!" Tobi explained.

"What are fireworks nya?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty's never seen fireworks?" Tobi asked in disbelief. She shook her head. "See Leader? We have to go! Kitty has to see fireworks!" Tobi whined. Leader rolled his eyes and sighed, but he nodded. Tobi cheered and grabbed Kitty before running to the changing room. "We have to pick out an outfit for Kitty to wear to the matsuri!" Tobi explained cheerfully. He threw clothes around until he found what he thought to be the perfect outfit, a kimono.

This kimono was black with pink cherry blossoms swirling around it and a pink obi around the stomach. She also wore her collar and sandals. Her hair was down and a pink ribbon was tied in her hair. Her bangs hung loosely on her forehead. Tobi gave her a bear hug before leading her out of the room.

"Tobi will be right back!" Tobi said as he handed her over to Itachi. Tobi ran towards the kitchen and Itachi and Kitty walked towards their room.

"You look cute," Itachi commented.

"A-arigato, Ita-kun, nya," Kitty said with a blush. They sat in their room for a few minutes before Tobi came running in.

"Everyone is ordered by Leader to wear kimonos!" Tobi announced before running back out of the room. Tobi went to everyone's room and told them the same thing.

Later that night, everyone met in front of the entrance in their kimonos. Itachi's was a dark blue with light blue obi. Tobi's was orange with black swirls and a black obi. Deidara's was yellow with orange flames on the bottom and an orange obi. Sasori's was red with a golden obi. Hidan's was white with the red Jashin symbol on the back and a red obi. Kakuzu's was dark green with a light green obi. Kisame's was a sea green with waves on the bottom and a black obi. Konan's was a dark purple with white flowers and a white obi. Leader's was black and a red obi. Zetsu's was a black kimono with dark green leaves and a dark green obi. Akumu's kimono looked like the night sky; it was a dark blue with silver dots that looked like that stars and a silver moon on the back and the obi was silver.

Leader announced that Konan, Zetsu, Akumu, and he would not be going.

"Why not nya?" Kitty asked with disappointment in her voice.

"We have our reasons. Now go," Leader said as he shooed everyone out the entrance. Kitty smiled and waved goodbye. She then walked outside and Leader closed the entrance behind her.

The group walked to the nearby town and saw the many lights. There were stands selling food and game booths everywhere. There was a rollercoaster, a carousel, a love tunnel, a hall of mirrors, and even a haunted house. Lastly there were floats going down the streets. It seemed like the locals set up anything that would bring in tourists.

Let the fun begin.

End of chap 7! hope ya like it! sorry its so short, but i'm working on the next chapter right now so i'll update VERY soon! please R&R!

poll time! (not a very good one though)

who should go with kitty first?

a) itachi

b) tobi

c) deidara


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i own nothing except chibi-neko and akumu! im making no money off of this. everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 8

Itachi and Kitty walked down the street away from the group. They were alone (more or less) for the first time in days. The only other time they were alone was when they were asleep in their bed. Itachi won her a Hello Kitty plushie from one of the game stands and she loved it. For the rest of the matsuri, she carried it with her everywhere. She held it close against her chest and nuzzled her face into it. She held it like that the rest of the night.

Itachi was playing (and winning) another game for her, but when he turned around, she was gone. He looked around and saw her being taken away by Tobi. The man at the stand gave him the toy and Itachi gripped it tightly. He quickly walked after Tobi, determined to beat his brain out.

Tobi saw Itachi and Kitty at one of the many game stands and moved closer. He saw Itachi give her a Hello Kitty plushie and he clenched his fists. He wanted to do that. He followed them down the street until they stopped at another game booth. Kitty was staring at one of the prizes and Itachi began playing the game to win it for her. Tobi took the chance to sneak up and grab Kitty. He ran down the street with her in his arms. When he was far enough away, he set her down and took her hand and he led her towards the roller coaster.

He tried to take the Hello Kitty plushie and place it in one of the cubicles, but Kitty wouldn't let go. He tried to persuade her, but she refused. She even went so far as to scream "NO NYA!" when he still tried to take it. People stared at them and he had to let her keep it. He then pulled her over to the back car and helped her get in. He sat beside her and waited for the ride to start. As the ride started, Tobi could see Itachi pushing his way to the front. Itachi glared at Tobi as he pushed his way through. Tobi waved as the car he was in left the station. Tobi laughed and Kitty looked over at him confusedly.

"Tobi's just so excited and happy to be with Kitty!" Tobi explained.

The cars reached the top of the big hill and raced down. Tobi held his hands up and tried to get Kitty to raise her hands too. She refused and tightly held her plushie. But she was smiling and she even laughed as they went on a loop. Towards the end, she even raised one of her arms. Tobi was laughing and cheering the entire time. When he saw Kitty raise her arm, he suddenly hugged and nuzzled her. When the ride came to a stop, Tobi got ready to run. He helped Kitty out to the other side and looked around for Itachi. Tobi couldn't see him anywhere. When he turned back around, Kitty was gone. He called for her and dashed out of the station. He saw Deidara and Kitty walking towards the maze.

Deidara saw Tobi and Kitty on the rollercoaster. He rushed to the exit and waited. He saw Itachi on the other side. Itachi looked over at Deidara and left. Deidara looked at Itachi's back in confusion, but he didn't have long to think about what happened. The cars were pulling into the station. Tobi and Kitty got out of the car and he looked at the entrance. Deidara waved at Kitty. She saw him and smiled. She rushed over to him and they walked towards the maze.

Deidara and Kitty entered the maze and the door closed behind them. Deidara grinned and led her forward. Kitty held her plushie close and inched towards Deidara. He pretended not to notice and turned left. She rushed to catch up. He suddenly stopped and she bumped into him. Deidara turned his head towards her and grinned.

"Gomen, I thought I say something un," he said. She just looked at him with her head tilted. He grabbed her hand and walked forward. The mouth in his hand licked hers and she jumped slightly in shock, but she didn't pull away. Quite the opposite actually. She squeezed his hand slightly tighter. They kept walking and eventually found the center. There was a bench surrounded by all kinds of flowers. Deidara sat on the bench and motioned Kitty over to sit beside him. She sat down and squeezed her Hello Kitty plushie to her chest. Deidara put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Kitty blushed and Deidara grinned.

They sat together for a while before they heard someone coming. Deidara jumped up, picked Kitty up, and ran. He knew who was coming and he didn't want that person to find them. He rushed through most of the rest of the maze. When they could see the exit, Deidara carefully set her down and smoothed out her hair. He then took her hand and led her towards the exit. They stepped outside and Deidara looked around for someone. Deidara looked down at Kitty, but no one was there. She was gone. Deidara frantically looked around and saw her with Sasori. How he hated that man.

Sasori saw Deidara and Kitty walk out of the maze and he quickly moved over to them. He placed a hand on Kitty's shoulders and she jumped. She looked up at him and smiled. Sasori led her away from Deidara and towards the Ferris Wheel.

Sasori sat next to Kitty in the car and a few moments later it moved back and up. They waited for the next people to get in and then the car moved again. A few times later, they were at the top and looking down at the matsuri. Kitty's face lit up. She was excited and happy. Sasori watched her in silence. Kitty turned her head towards Sasori and she smiled. Sasori felt his lips start to curl upwards and he couldn't stop it. Sasori smiled.

Sasori, the once human puppet, the man who thought emotions were (in one word) bad, that Sasori just smiled. He felt…weird every time he was near this girl and he wanted to know what this emotion was. He wanted to know why she had this strange effect on him. He was…what was the word…determined to find out what was happening to him.

Sasori watched Kitty as the ride started. He felt his arm reach out to her. He felt her soft skin under his fingertips. He felt his arm pull her closer to him. He felt her silky hair between his fingers. He felt…good. His mind wandered as he stroked her hair. He heard her purr. He didn't even mind. But then the ride stopped and Kitty was ripped out of his arms. Sasori sat up and looked around. He jumped out of the car and looked around. He saw Hidan walking down the street with Kitty. Hidan was holding her and shoving people out of his way. Needless to say, Sasori was not pleased. Sasori felt a strong emotion rise above his previous one. He knew what this one was called. It was hatred. Pure hatred.

end of chapter 8! hope ya like it! i know its short, but chapter 9 is almost done, so i'll be updating soon! Then maybe i should update my other stories -...anyway please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	9. Chapter 9

Dislclaimer: i own nothing except chibi-neko and akumu! im making no money off of this! everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 9

Hidan saw Sasori and Kitty on the Ferris Wheel and they were touching. Sasori had his arm around her and he was stroking her hair. She had her head on his shoulder. Hidan moved fast. As soon as the ride stopped, Hidan grabbed Kitty and rushed towards the Haunted House.

Hidan carried her inside and set her down when the doors closed. Hidan grinned and walked forward. He looked over his shoulder and saw that she hadn't moved. She was looking down at the floor and tightly holding her Hello Kitty plushie to her chest. He laughed and turned around.

"You f*in scared?" Hidan teased. Kitty snapped her head up and looked at him. She hesitantly took a step forward. Hidan grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. She made a noise similar to a squeak at the sudden movement. Hidan laughed and pulled her close to him. He pressed her up against up him.

"Fine, I'll f*in protect you," Hidan said. Kitty nodded and Hidan released her. She smiled up at him and he grabbed her hand. He pulled her forward into the Haunted House. When things would pop up to scare them, Kitty would squeeze his hand and her plushie with her free hand. She only really got scared when there was a spider or any other kind of bug. Hidan laughed the entire time at the stupid "special effects."

Finally they exited the Haunted House. Hidan was complaining about how stupid it was and when he looked down at Kitty, she was gone. He cursed, yelled, and hit anyone who got in his way. He saw Kakuzu holding Kitty's hand and leading her towards the carousel.

Kakuzu saw Hidan and Kitty come out of the Haunted House. Hidan was complaining and Kitty looked like her heart stopped. Kakuzu thought he should save Kitty from Hidan and he did so silently. He waved Kitty over and when she came, he took her hand and led her to the carousel.

Kakuzu helped her onto one of the horses and he leaned against the one beside that.

"You're not gonna ride nya?" Kitty asked. Kakuzu shrugged. The horses started going up and down as the platform span around in a circle. Kitty's face lit up as she smiled. Kakuzu watched her with growing interest. Somehow this girl had managed to convince him of all people to give her money. And she didn't even have to say anything. She just looked at him and he gave in. How could she do that? How could she have that power over him when they just met? It just didn't make any sense. Kakuzu decided that he would not give in again.

The carousel slowed and stopped. Kakuzu helped her down and they walked down the street. Kitty nuzzled her Hello Kitty plushie as they walked. She grabbed Kakuzu's hand and smiled at him. Kakuzu smiled slightly and looked up at the crowd. He felt Kitty let go and he thought nothing of it at first. He glanced down and saw that she was gone.

Kisame saw Kitty and Kakuzu walking away from the carousel and he watched them. A guy grabbed Kitty's arm and dragged her towards the Tunnel of Love. Kisame saw Kakuzu look around for her. Kisame followed the guy who took Kitty. The guy pushed her into the boat and was about to step in when he went flying. Kisame punched the guy in the face. He hit hard enough to make him fly into the wall. Kitty watched in admiration. When Kisame turned towards her she smiled.

"Arigato nya," she said. Kisame grinned. He was suddenly pushed into the boat.

"Keep it movin," the person who was running the Tunnel of Love said. He hit the button and the boat started moving. Kisame sat down beside Kitty uncomfortably. Kisame was too big for the boat and he was trying not to squish Kitty against the side. A few moments later, he just couldn't take it anymore. He picked up Kitty and sat her in his lap. Kitty blushed a bit but smiled. She laid back against Kisame's chest and hugged her plushie.

As the ride came to a stop, Kisame grabbed Kitty and stood up. He carried her towards the field where the fireworks would be. As they got close, they saw the rest of the group waiting for them. Everyone started asking Kitty questions. Kitty couldn't even get a chance to answer.

Then the fireworks started. They completely lost her attention. She stared at the fireworks in awe. Kisame set her down on her feet and she took a step forward. The boys stood behind/beside her. Itachi moved to stand beside her. Kitty glanced over at him and smiled. She took his hand and watched the fireworks. They really were wonderful fireworks. The others moved closer to Kitty. She glanced over at them and smiled.

Sometime later the fireworks display ended. Kitty was tired and Itachi offered to carry her back home. The others complained, but were silenced when Kitty climbed on Itachi's back. They all walked back to the base. After they entered, they all said goodnight to Kitty before heading to their rooms. Itachi carried her to their room and set her on the bed. He handed her a pair of pajamas and she changed in the bathroom. Itachi changed in the room.

He wore simple black sweats and no shirt. Kitty wore one of Itachi's old shirts. It came down to around her mid-thigh and one of the sides hung off of her shoulder. Itachi hid a blush when she came out. Kitty crawled into bed followed closely by Itachi. She curled up to him and he petted her. She fell asleep within minutes. Itachi stroked her hair as he thought about the day. He watched everyone interact with her at the matsuri. He saw Sasori smile at her, Kisame protect her, and Deidara sit in the maze with her. He even saw Hidan try to comfort her in the Haunted House. He saw everything.

'She truly is amazing,' Itachi thought before he drifted off to sleep.

End of chap 9! hope ya like it! I know its short, but since i posted chap 8 earlier today, i thought i could get away with it! ;D and i'm not hyper (ok i am, but thats not the point) im excited! next up is chap 10! yay! thanks to all who have read and reviewed! im hoping to make at least 15 reviews before the next chap, so send em in! :D if you have any ideas, comments, questions, or anything else please let me know! ok im done now. please R&R! luv ya! =^^=


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Kitty and Akumu)! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 10

The next morning, Itachi slowly woke up. As his senses became alert, he could smell the sweet scent of strawberries and chocolate. Kitty's shampoo and it matched her personality perfectly, sweet and sugary.

He could feel her hair on his chest and her arm draped across his stomach. She felt so light.

He could hear her steady breathing and the occasional mew. He laughed slightly to himself. She made cute noises even when she was asleep.

He opened his eyes and saw her pink hair and cat ears first. As his eyes adjusted, he could see her curled up beside him. She looked so cute and peaceful.

Itachi realized he had experienced four out of five of the senses. The one he didn't experience yet was taste. Itachi started to wonder what she tasted like. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to kiss her.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kitty rolling off of him. She rolled onto her other side, away from him. Itachi was NOT pleased. He rolled over to face her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She pulled her against him and she squirmed a little. She mewed and rolled over into him.

This wasn't quite what he had planned, but he wasn't complaining. Now she was pressed against him. They seemed to fit together perfectly like they were meant for each other. (A/N: Yeah, I know it's kinda cheesy, but just bare with me for a bit. Things will pick up! That's a promise!)

Then she woke up. She nuzzled into him before pulling her head back to look at him. She smiled and nuzzled back into him. Itachi stroked her hair and she purred. Another perfect moment, but this time Tobi wasn't ruining it.

Or at least that's what Itachi thought. Kitty's ear twitched and she sat up. She looked at the door and moments later, Tobi came in.

"Kitty-chan!" Tobi cheered. Itachi glared at Tobi and grumbled about the interruption. Itachi got out of bed and went in the bathroom to take a shower. Just before he turned on the water, he heard Tobi take Kitty out of the room. No doubt Tobi would take her to the dressing room to pick out a new outfit.

'Wonder what it'll be this time?' Itachi thought as he stepped in the shower.

Tobi picked Kitty up out of the bed and rushed down the hall to get her dressed. Once inside the dressing room, he shoved her in the bathroom and looked through the clothes. He heard the shower turn on and a very perverted thought ran through his head. He tried to shake it out and kept searching through Kitty's clothes.

'Perfect!' Tobi thought. He heard the shower turn off and waited a few minutes before knocking on the door. He handed in the outfit and sat in a chair to wait.

Today's outfit was a black top, skirt, and stockings. The top looked like a corset. There were white ruffles on the hems, and down the front in two parallel lines. The sleeves were unattached and poufy at the top and tighter lower down. There was a red ribbon tied in a bow and attached to her top. The skirt was in two layers and had white ruffles on the tips of the bottom layer. A maid-like hat was tied on her head and a white ribbon with a bell attached was tied on her tail. Two black bands with white ruffles sat at the top of her stockings. (A/N: Check my profile page for a pic. I'm doing my best to describe outfits, but I'm not very good at it. Gomen!)

After Kitty was dressed, she opened the bathroom door. When Tobi saw her, he squealed and grabbed Kitty. He held her while he span around in circles and yelled, "Kawaii!" over and over. When Tobi finally finished, he dragged her outside to show the waiting Itachi.

"Itachi-san! Look! Isn't Kitty kawaii?" Tobi squealed. Itachi nodded in approval.

"What are we doing today nya?" Kitty asked. Tobi froze.

"Tobi hadn't thought that far ahead!" Tobi said. He sank to the floor, bawled, and begged for forgiveness. Kitty tried to back away from him, but he held on to her legs.

"It's ok nya," Kitty said.

"Hontouni?" Tobi asked. (A/N: TRANSLATION! Hontouni mean really.)

"Hontouni nya!" Kitty said with a smile. Tobi jumped up and hugged Kitty. He rubbed her face with his while chanting, "Kawaii!" Her cheeks heated as she tried to push him off. Itachi pried Tobi off of Kitty and walked down the hall with her.

"Matte matte matte!" Tobi yelled after them. He ran to catch up.

The three walked into the kitchen. Konan was standing by the stove and Leader was sitting at the table.

"Nee-san!" Kitty cheered as she ran over to Konan. Kitty threw her arms around Konan's neck. Konan laughed and held Kitty.

"There's my imouto! Are you hungry?" Konan asked.

"Hai nya!" Kitty said cheerily.

"Then I'll make something for you too," Konan said as she set Kitty down.

"Do you need help nya?" Kitty asked.

"Iie. I can handle it," Konan said as she shooed Kitty to the table. Kitty sat down between Itachi and Tobi and watched Konan intently.

After they ate breakfast, Konan got an idea. Before anyone could blink, she grabbed Kitty and took off. Thus the chase began. It became a game of who could kidnap Kitty. The only rule was that they couldn't call Kitty to them. They had to sneak up and kidnap her, or they had to fight for her. Deidara stole Kitty from Konan, Sasori stole her from Deidara, Hidan stole her from Sasori, and so on. And yes EVERYONE played. Leader wasn't very enthusiastic about it, so getting her away from him was pretty easy.

It wasn't their first idea of how to spend the day, but they had fun. Although most of them wouldn't admit it. Kitty was smiling and quietly giggling the whole time. And occasionally, a laugh would slip out. All and all, it was a pretty good day. Who knew?

Later that night, Kitty curled up with Itachi and fell asleep. Itachi stroked her hair as he thought. For one day, everyone got along. For one day, they all did something together. For one day, no one complained. And Itachi believed it was because of Kitty. He was probably right. Everyone wanted her, and they got to steal her away for a little while without any consequences. Everyone got a chance to be with her and have fun getting her.

Itachi sighed and pulled her closer. He saw something on her right hand. It looked like kanji. He looked closer and saw it was the kanji for cat. 'Hn…strange,' he thought as he flipped her hand over. The kanji for pain was on her palm. 'Very strange,' Itachi thought. On her forearm, he saw kanji for phoenix. (A/N: Just for clarification, the phoenix kanji is on her forearm on the side that shows when the palm is up.)

'I'll have to ask her about that tomorrow,' Itachi thought before he fell asleep.

End of chapter 10! Hope ya like it! Just a funny chapter as a celebration of reaching chapter 10! I didn't think it was gonna be this popular...I'm so excited! XD Anway, please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kitty and Akumu. I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 11

"Chibi-Neko! Wake up!" a hushed voice said. Kitty opened her eyes and saw a figure crouching beside her. As her eyes focused, she saw the person was Akumu.

"Nani nya?" She asked sleepily.

"They're coming! We gotta go!" he said as he picked her up.

"Who's coming?" she asked.

"THEY'RE coming! We gotta go NOW!" he said. Akumu ran out of the cave they were hiding in. Kitty heard people in the distance. The people were yelling and dogs were barking as the people charged through the forest.

Akumu jumped into one of the trees and stealthily jumped from tree to tree. Kitty could barely stay awake. She felt so cold, but she was so hot. She was so dizzy. She was so tired. She just wanted to go to sleep, but it was too noisy.

"Don't go to sleep. You have to stay awake," Akumu whispered to her.

"Nande?" Kitty whispered. (A/N: Nande means why! They will keep talking in a whisper, but I decided not to write that every time. Anyway, back to the story!)

"Just do it, ok? For me?" Akumu asked.

"I'll try," Kitty said.

"Ii ko," Akumu said. (A/N: Ii ko means good girl.)

Akumu stopped. He listened for a moment, before going higher. He jumped ahead and stopped again. He looked down at the ground and waited.

Someone on the ground yelled, "Above! I see them!"

'Kuso!' Akumu thought. He avoided their projectiles, but then one hit his leg. He slipped and fell. He cradled Kitty and put himself under her. He hit the ground and heard a snap. He felt the pain, but he forced himself up. He couldn't let them take her. He had several broken bones and was lucky to even survive the fall. He held Kitty close. He glanced at her and saw her eyes closed. 'Kuso! I told you not to go to sleep! Ah! Why did you have to be sick now of all times?' Akumu thought.

"Hand over the girl, and we'll let you live," one of the people said.

"Never!" Akumu yelled at them.

"Very well. Do not kill the girl," the person said. They attacked him. He put up as good of a fight as he could. He couldn't do much, but he wasn't just going to let them take her. Kitty woke up during this. She screamed and cried. She was so scared. He couldn't let them take her. They would have to kill him before he let that happen.

They were brutal and he eventually went down. He held her tightly. She held him tightly. Kitty and Akumu refused to be separated. But the people eventually pried Kitty away from him. She was crying and screaming. She was fighting back as hard as she could. She exhausted herself, but she wouldn't stop.

"Chibi-Neko!" Akumu yelled. He reached out for her. She reached for him. The people took her away. "Iie…" Akumu said. He lost her. He had sworn to protect her. He had sworn to save her from them, but they got her. They took her back. And they left him for dead.

Sometime later, he heard someone coming. He was on the brink of death, but he opened his eyes. Two hikers happened to walk by. They took him to the nearby village. The village healer saved his life. He was lucky to be alive. He swore that even if it killed him, he would go back and save her. He wouldn't let them keep her. He had to get stronger to save her.

That's when he heard about the Akatsuki. He went to them and practically begged to join. He was so grateful when he was accepted. He did anything Leader ordered. He would not risk getting kicked out or killed before he saved her.

Small time skip!

Akumu was sitting in the kitchen when Tobi came in. Akumu tried to ignore him. He looked over and saw her in Kisame's arms. It was her! But it couldn't be her. He stood up and stared at her. She stared at him. It was her! He grabbed Kitty and held her. He had her back! He was so happy. He had her back. He finally had her back. Nothing could make him happier. Then he found out she was staying. He stood corrected. NOW nothing could make him happier.

End of chapter 11! Hope ya like it! So basically this is Akumu's side of the story. Obviously, it's a flashback chapter. I really loved how I could describe what was going on, without giving too much away! ;P So please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=

Time for another poll!

What should they do next chap?

a) go to the beach!

b) someone gets sick.

c) kitty gets a cat (or cats).

d) other!

And if you have any suggestions on anything, please let me know! Choose wisely! ;P


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kitty and Akumu. I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 12

Itachi woke up before Kitty and he quietly crawled out of bed and stepped into the bathroom. He took a shower and got dressed. When he opened the door, he saw Kitty sitting up in the bed.

"Ohayo," Itachi said from the bathroom doorway. Kitty turned her head and looked up at him. She was crying. "What happened?" Itachi asked as he sat beside her. Kitty threw her arms around Itachi's neck and sobbed. Itachi held her and stroked her hair. When she calmed down, Itachi spoke again. "What happened?" he asked her.

"B-bad dr-dream n-nya," Kitty stuttered in between sniffles.

"Was it that bad?" Itachi asked.

"H-hai n-nya," Kitty said.

"…Do you…want to talk about it?" Itachi asked. Gawd he was so not good at this. He had no idea what to do. He wanted her to stop crying. He wanted her to smile. He just didn't know how to do that. Give him a break! He hasn't had to give a damn about anyone's feelings in years!

Kitty was silent for a while, but she nodded. This had this nightmare every night since she escaped. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I was back in…in the…" Kitty started. Suddenly, she didn't want to tell him. She was scared to tell him.

"The what?" Itachi asked, urging her to go on.

"The lab nya," Kitty admitted sadly.

"When were you in a lab?" Itachi asked.

"I…was born there nya…" Kitty said. Itachi was silent. "I shouldn't have said anything nya," Kitty said as she tried to get up to leave. Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Iie. Go on," Itachi said. Kitty nodded slowly.

"They…they were horrible nya. They ran test after test…hit me…r-r-…" Kitty stopped. She shook her head. She couldn't say it. New tears ran down her cheeks. Itachi held her and said nothing. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to say.

"They raped you?" he asked. She nodded and started sobbing. Itachi was fuming. How dare they do that to her. He wanted to kill them. He wanted to kill them for touching her. He wanted to make them pay.

Kitty calmed down again and Itachi looked down at her. He could see the backs of her hands and noticed there was kanji on her left hand too. It was kanji for demon. The marks on her hands looked like scars.

"Did they do that to you too?" Itachi asked.

"Nani nya?" Kitty asked confusedly.

"The marks on your hands," Itachi said. Kitty was silent.

'He saw them nya…what should I do nya?' Kitty asked herself.

'Just tell him THEY did it. It's the truth after all. You don't have to tell him everything,' a voice in her head told her.

'…hai nya,' Kitty thought.

"Hai nya," Kitty told Itachi. She flipped her hands over and Itachi saw the kanji for death was on her left palm and the kanji for dragon was on her arm. The dragon and phoenix kanji looked like tattoos.

"What about the ones on your arms? Did they do those too?" Itachi asked.

"A-ano…not exactly nya," Kitty mumbled. Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Tobi slamming the door open.

"Kitty-chan!" Tobi called. A paused for a second before saying, "Did Tobi interrupt something?"

"Iie nya!" Kitty cheered as she jumped up. She rushed to Tobi and grabbed his arm. Tobi cheered and turned to leave.

"Oh, Itachi-san!" Tobi said.

"Hn?" Itachi asked.

"We're going to the beach today! We'll be there for a few days, so get packed!" Tobi said as he led Kitty down the hall to the changing room.

'That was close,' Kitty said to herself.

'I told you not to say anything! You were just supposed to nod! Baka!' the voice from before yelled.

'Gomen!' Kitty cried to the voice.

"Kitty-chan?" Tobi asked.

"N-nani nya?" Kitty asked somewhat startled.

"Is Kitty-chan alright?" Tobi asked.

"H-hai nya!" Kitty said with a fake smile. But that smile was good enough to fool Tobi.

"Ok!" Tobi cheered.

He led her inside the changing room and pushed her towards the bathroom. Tobi searched for the outfits that he would pack for her. He heard the shower turn off and grabbed today's outfit. He handed it in and waited for her to get dressed.

Today Kitty wore a simple light pink sundress. It reached her mid-thigh and had spaghetti straps. Tobi put her hair up into pigtails with her bangs loose. He grabbed her arm and rushed out the door. He dragged her around to find everyone to tell them about going to the beach. If they complained, he would pull Kitty into full view and mention her wearing a swimsuit. (A/N: What a bunch of perverts! XD) Everyone met a few hours later in front of the entrance with their bags.

"Is it really a good idea to go to a public beach un?" Deidara asked. He had a point. The members of Akatsuki couldn't show up at a public beach. They would get attacked. Not that they had much to worry about, but it would be annoying.

"It's a private beach complete with a big house on a hill!" Tobi cheered.

(A/N: Let's just skip the traveling, and go straight to the beach!)

"Sugoi nya!" Kitty said when she saw the beach.

"If you think that's great, wait till you see the house!" Tobi said as he ran towards the big house. The house really was amazing. It was big and beautifully decorated. Ten bedrooms (each with their own private bathroom and walk-in closet), two living rooms, one gigantic kitchen, a dining room, and a ball room. There were four floors. Five bedrooms on the top floor, five on the second floor, everything else on the main floor, and a basement. There was a huge backyard complete with a big deck, pool, and hot tub, plus extra lawn space for running around.

Everyone chose their rooms. Itachi planned on sharing a room with Kitty, but Konan grabbed her first. Konan and Kitty shared a room on the top floor. Their room had the biggest closet, bathroom, and it even had a balcony. Itachi chose the room beside theirs. Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori took the remaining rooms on the floor. Hidan, Leader, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Akumu took the rooms on the floor below. Zetsu chose the basement.

By now it was dark, so they spent the night indoors. Konan and Kitty spent most of the night alone in their room. Early the next day, Tobi ran around the house yelling for everyone to get up.

"Time to go to the beach!" he yelled. He didn't stop yelling until Leader threw a brick at his head. It was a direct hit! (A/N: But where'd he get the brick?) Everyone ate and got dressed. They met on the front porch which had a perfect view of the ocean.

The guys were wearing swimming trunks. (A/N: Obviously!) Konan and Kitty were the last to show up. Konan was wearing a white bikini. The guys waited in anticipation at what Kitty was wearing. Konan pulled Kitty into view. Kitty was wearing a two piece. The bottom was black and had a built-in very short skirt. The top was black and had a bikini style, but it covered her stomach.

Konan pulled her past the staring boys and down to the beach. When they snapped out of it, they followed. (A/N: I should probably mention that Leader and Akumu weren't staring. They followed directly behind the girls.)

Tobi went straight for the water. He jumped in with a floating ring around his waist. The ring was bright pink. Kisame followed and swam for deeper waters. Kitty sat beside Konan on a beach towel. She hugged her knees to her chest and watched the water. Leader rubbed sun lotion into Konan's back. Zetsu was sitting under a palm tree. (A/N: I don't care if there aren't any in the area; there are palm trees in this so XP) Kitty watched them all.

"Kitty-chan! Kitty-chan!" Tobi called as he ran up to her.

"Nani nya?" she asked.

"Come swim with Tobi!" he said as he pulled her up.

"Iie nya!" she protested. She tried to pull her arm away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Why not?" Tobi whined.

"Cause I don't know how to swim. I'll drown," she said.

"Tobi will teach you!" he said cheerily. Kitty looked down at his pink ring and looked at him questioningly. How could he possibly teach her to swim if he needed that? "Tobi doesn't need it! Tobi likes it cause it's the same color as Kitty-chan's hair!" Tobi said. Kitty blushed slightly and Tobi grinned under his mask. He started to drag her towards the sea. She squirmed and dug her heels into the sand.

"Iie nya!" she yelled as she tried to break free. Her screams caught the others attention.

"Kudasai, Kitty-chan! Tobi will teach Kitty-chan, ne?" Tobi begged as he got closer to the water.

"Teach her what?" Deidara asked.

"How to swim!" Tobi said cheerfully.

Kitty shook her head as she tried to pull away from Tobi. The water splashed on her legs and she froze. Tobi saw her eyes grow wide and her pupils shrink to needle points. A look of absolute terror crossed her face. She looked distant and then all of a sudden, her claws extended and she clawed Tobi's hands and arms. She looked like a wild animal trying to get out of a hunter's trap. Tobi yelped as he let her go. She turned and ran back to the house. The others watched her in confusion and then looked back at Tobi with glares.

"What did you do, baka?" Konan yelled at him.

"Tobi doesn't know!" Tobi cried. He held his arms up to his chest. His arms were bleeding. "Akumu-san!" Tobi called.

"Nani?" Akumu asked as he walked towards them. He had been separate from the others and hadn't seen what happened.

"What's wrong with Kitty-chan?" Tobi asked. Akumu looked around and noticed the cuts on Tobi's arms. And he noticed that Tobi was standing ankle deep in the water. His eyes grew wide.

"You didn't get her near water, did you?" Akumu asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"H-hai," Tobi said nervously.

"BAKA!" Akumu yelled as he looked around, trying to locate Kitty.

"What did Tobi do?" Tobi asked nervously and bordering on panic.

"She's terrified of water!" Akumu yelled at Tobi.

"NANI? NANDE?" Tobi asked in a panic.

"…It's personal. Ask Kitty to tell you," Akumu said.

"Leader-san!" Tobi yelled.

"Tell him," Leader commanded Akumu.

Akumu muttered and glared at Tobi. "Fine, I'll tell you," Akumu said with a defeated sigh. He looked around at them. He noticed Itachi was missing, but he didn't think much of it. Akumu took a deep breath before saying, "Kitty-chan is afraid of water because…"

End of chap 12! hope ya like it! I deleted the last chap 12, and replaced it with this! I didn't like the last bit, so I redid it! Anyway, please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimeer: I own nothing excpet Kitty and Akumu. I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 13

"Kitty-chan is afraid of water because…she was attacked the last time she was in water.

Flashback!

Kitty was swimming in a lake near the lab. Akumu was walking towards her. The guards were close by.

"Onii-san nya!" Kitty called as she waved her hand. He smiled and waved back. He quickened his pace.

Then it happened. Pure terror crossed Kitty's face and she screamed bloody murder. Akumu froze. She was pulled under. He ran to the edge of the lake. He saw bubbles coming from where she went under. Blood started to spread.

"Chibi-Neko!" he called in terror. He had to do something. He had to save her.

Suddenly she rose to the surface and gasped for air. He jumped in and swam over to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and swam towards the shore. She was coughing and gasping for air. He pulled himself up onto the shore and carefully dragged her out of the water. Her right leg was bleeding badly and she had smaller bruises and cuts all over her body.

The medics from the lab came rushing out. They put her on a stretcher and took her inside. He followed them closely. One of the guards "escorted" him to his room. When they let him see her, she was unconscious, but alive. She was going to be fine. She would walk normally after it fully healed.

He felt so guilty. He couldn't protect her. He didn't save her. She needed him, and he did nothing. He let the tears fall while he held her hand. She squeezed his hand a short time later and he looked up.

"Don't cry Onii-san nya. You're not the one whose hurt nya," she said with a smile.

'Demo...I am hurt…' he thought. He nodded and smiled for her. He would do anything for her. Even smile when he didn't feel like it.

"Don't worry nya. A day or two and I'll be back to normal nya!" she said reassuringly. Akumu nodded.

A few days later, she could walk with a little help. Akumu refused to leave her the entire time. They allowed it, but they weren't happy about it. A few days after that, they took the wrapping off her leg. There was a huge scar on her right leg between the knee and the ankle. She hated that scar. It faded with time, but it never went away.

End flashback!

"She's been terrified of the water ever since. She didn't know what it was and that scares her even more. She's afraid it'll get her again," Akumu explained. His ears were drooping and he looked down at the ground the entire time. He hated admitting that he failed to protect her.

His head suddenly snapped up. "And YOU made her relive that!" Akumu yelled at Tobi. He charged for Tobi. Konan and Leader held him back, but he still tried to attack. He failed to protect her at the lake, then when they tried to escape together, and again now. He left for a few minutes and a so called friend made her relive that horrible memory. And what's more, Tobi made Akumu relive it too. All the anger and rage exploded in him and he was determined to kill Tobi.

Over to Kitty!

Kitty ran to the house. She paused only long enough to open the door and then she ran to and up the stairs, and to her room. She curled up under her bed and sobbed. She heard someone open her door and she went silent.

Itachi walked over to the bed. He heard a sniffle from under the bed and he leaned down. He looked under the bed and saw her bright pink hair. She was curled up in a ball.

"Chibi-Neko," Itachi said. Kitty looked up at him, but she didn't move. "Come here," Itachi said as he reached out his hand. Kitty crawled out from under the bed and practically jumped into his arms. He was shocked at first, but he loosened up within seconds. He held her in his lap and stroked her hair. She sobbed into his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Itachi held her like that until she calmed down.

"Tell me what happened," Itachi said calmly. She told him the whole story in between sniffles and the occasional sob. Itachi knew he should say something, but he didn't know what. Then he thought of the perfect words. "I'll protect you," he said. She stared at him a few seconds before she smiled.

"Arigato nya," she said as she hugged him. "We should go back nya," she said. Itachi nodded. They stood up and walked downstairs. "I hurt Tobi-kun nya," she admitted sadly.

"He'll live," Itachi said.

"Demo-" she started.

"He's fine. He'll forgive you," he interrupted. They walked towards the beach together. They could hear screaming. It sounded like Akumu and Tobi. Kitty rushed ahead and Itachi followed at a slower pace.

Kitty saw Akumu trying to attack Tobi. Konan and Leader were holding him back, but he wouldn't give up. She froze for a moment until she heard what Akumu said.

"I'll kill you for making her relive that!" he yelled. She understood now. She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Kudesai…tomare nya," she whispered to him. (A/N: Tomare means stop.) Akumu relaxed and Konan and Leader released him. He turned in her arms to hug her.

"Gomenasai," Akumu said. When Akumu released her, she looked over at Tobi. She saw the cuts on his arms and tears welled in her eyes. She tried to speak, but no words came out. She had hurt him just because she was scared. And he had been trying to help her when she did it.

She ran over to him and hugged him tight. "Gomenasai nya," she said over and over.

Tobi was shocked at first, but he loosened up and hugged her back. "It's ok, Kitty-chan! Tobi forgives Kitty-chan! Don't cry!" Tobi said. He was smiling behind his mask. She leaned up and kissed his mask about where his cheek was. He felt the pain fade and the cuts healed soon after.

"How did Kitty do that?" Tobi asked in surprise as he looked at his arms.

"It's a secret nya," Kitty said with a little giggle. She felt a little light headed, but she shook it off. She had to use more energy than normal since she didn't make skin contact. But having her hands on his chest helped with that problem.

Things started to go back to normal after that. Well, normal for them. When the sun started to set, Tobi got out fireworks. They used sparklers too. Kitty was totally mesmerized by them. After that, they all walked back to the house. Konan took Kitty to their room and stayed there the rest of the night.

End of chap 13! Hope ya like it! I know it's not a very good chap end, but that's the best I can do. Gomen. This has been such a busy week and I'm surprised I had time to actually finish writing it this soon! And I noticed that in the last chap, Deidara didn't say "un" and I'm SUPER sorry bout that. Anyway, please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kitty and Akumu. I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 14

The next day, Tobi got everyone up early again. (And they nearly killed him for it.) They spent the day at the beach without incident this time. They stayed until dark and on the way back to the house, Kitty saw lightning bugs. She was so excited and the others looked at her like she was crazy.

"Has Kitty-chan never seen lightning bugs before?" Tobi asked. She shook her head and continued to stare at the blinking lights. "Then Tobi will show you what to do!" Tobi volunteered. He ran inside and grabbed two jars with holes poked into the lids. He set the jars down and chased the bugs around and caught one. He carefully opened his hands and let it crawl onto Kitty's hand. She was thrilled.

When it flew away, she chased it. Tobi and Kitty ran around catching as many bugs as they could and they put the bugs into the jars. Tobi caught six bugs not including the one he gave to Kitty. Kitty caught…a lot. She had to let a few go because the jar got to full.

(And by this time, everyone except for Itachi went inside and to their rooms.)

"Sugoi! How did Kitty-chan catch all those lightning bugs?" Tobi asked.

"Hehe hunter's instinct nya?" Kitty said.

"Sugoi! Imagine what Kitty-chan could do with a human!" Tobi said.

Tobi's imagination! (Hold on! This could get…weird or dangerous or messy…or all of the above!)

"Kitty-chan! Go catch this person!" Tobi ordered as he handed her a picture of the culprit.

"Hai, Tobi-sama," Kitty said. Tobi tilted his head and wiggled his finger in a "no no" motion. "Gomen, Tobi-kun," Kitty corrected.

"Ii ko!" Tobi cheered. Kitty disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later with the bound culprit. "Ii ko!" Tobi cheered again. He jumped up from his throne and stood within an inch in front of Kitty. He petted her and she nuzzled him. He tilted her head up using his thumb and pointer finger.

She blushed and said, "Tobi-sama."

"It's Tobi-KUN, Kitty-chan," Tobi corrected her. "Demo in this case, Tobi will let Kitty-chan call Tobi, sensei," Tobi said seductively.

"Tobi-sa-" Kitty started before she caught herself. "S-sensei," Kitty said nervously as she blushed.

"Ii ko," Tobi said as he took off his mask and leaned down. She closed her eyes as he kissed her.

End Tobi's mind theater! (What a pervert! XD)

"Tobi-kun nya?" Kitty asked as she poked him. He shook his head and looked at her.

"Nani?" he asked.

"You were just standing there staring at the sky nya," Kitty explained.

"Gomen, Kitty-chan!" Tobi said with a laugh. She didn't seem convinced. "Tobi is fine, Kitty-chan!" Tobi reassured her.

"You're weird, Tobi-kun nya," Kitty said with a smile.

"Tobi-kun? What happened to sensei?" Tobi asked her rather loudly.

"Nani nya?" Kitty asked.

"Sensei! Why didn't you call Tobi, sensei?" Tobi yelled as he grabbed her shoulders. He shook her yelling "call Tobi, sensei!" over and over. Her eyes span around in her head. Itachi grabbed Kitty away from Tobi and carried her inside. She muttered as her head span and she sounded like she had really gone crazy.

"Imouto!" Konan cried as she ran over to Itachi (who was still holding Kitty). "What happened?" Konan asked furiously.

"Tobi happened," Itachi said. Tobi walked in the door and Konan's attention snapped over to him.

"You," Konan said, her words dripping with venom.

"N-nani?" Tobi asked nervously.

"You did THIS to her!" Konan yelled at him. Itachi turned around so Tobi could see what Konan was referring to.

"Kitty-chan!" Tobi said as he rushed over to her. Konan moved in front of Kitty and held Tobi back. "Tobi's sorry!" he whined. He tried to reach Kitty, but Itachi took a few steps back. "IIE! Tobi's sorry!" Tobi whined again.

"You are banned from Kitty for the rest of the vacation!" Konan declared.

"NANI? IIE!" Tobi wailed.

"You are to stay away from her until we go home!" Konan said.

"Demo-" Tobi tried.

"Iie," Konan interrupted him.

"Onegai," Tobi pleaded.

"Iie," Konan said. She turned around and Itachi handed Kitty to her. Konan walked upstairs to their room and Tobi rolled around on the floor and sobbed. Itachi smirked at Tobi before following Konan.

"Tobi doesn't wanna stay away from Kitty-chan. Tobi CAN'T stay away from Kitty-chan," Tobi said to himself. He pouted and complained about "mean, old Konan."

Konan lied Kitty down on the bed and sat down beside her. Konan gently brushed some hair out of her face and leaned against the head board.

"Nee-san nya?" Kitty asked as her eyes opened.

"I'm here, imouto," Konan said as she stroked Kitty's hair.

"What happened nya?" Kitty asked.

"Oh nothing much. Go back to sleep," Konan said with a smile.

"I…" Kitty started with a small blush. Konan smiled and lied down beside Kitty.

"Better?" Konan asked. Kitty nodded. Konan wrapped her arms around her and pulled Kitty closer. "How 'bout this?" Konan asked. Kitty nodded slowly. Konan pulled Kitty's head to her chest and nuzzled her. "You are so kawaii," Konan said.

"Hn," Kitty said simply. She was tired and she didn't feel like talking. And she couldn't sleep without being close to someone. She got used to sleeping with Itachi and she couldn't go back to sleeping alone. When she was alone, she had nightmares. When she was alone, it reminded her of all her nights back in that hell hole of a laboratory.

"Imouto?" Konan asked, but Kitty was already asleep. "Ii ko," Konan said as she petted Kitty. 'I guess I'll have to ask her tomorrow,' Konan thought. She smiled at Kitty and let herself fall asleep.

Downstairs, Tobi was still sulking. He could not and would not stay away from Kitty-chan. He started to formulate a plan to get Kitty-chan back. He would show Konan. Oh yes. He would show her.

End of chap 14! Hope ya like it! I know it's short, but I'm fightin with writer's block. Gomen! Please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners.

Chapter 15

The next morning, Tobi was ready to put his perfect plan into motion. He was going to play the sympathy card! Kitty-chan wouldn't be able to resist him and then Konan's ban would be worthless! And if all else failed, he would fight for her. Yes it was the perfect plan!

He heard someone coming down the stairs and he got into position. He sat in a corner and sulked. He glanced behind him to see who it was. Damn. It was just Hidan. Tobi turned back to his corner and waited. Another person came in and he glanced over. Damn! It was just Deidara. Where was Kitty-chan? He waited and waited. The others completely ignored Tobi, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see Kitty-chan. He wanted to get Kitty-chan's sympathy. And he wanted to hold Kitty-chan. This plan had to work. It just had to.

"Tobi-kun nya?" he heard an angelic voice say from behind him. He turned and saw Kitty-chan standing in the kitchen staring at him. She noticed him! Time to initiate stage two!

"Kitty-chan," Tobi said sadly.

"Is something wrong nya?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Hai," Tobi said as he slowly moved towards her. "Konan-san banned me from being with you," he said as he got closer. She didn't move. Good. That would make this much easier. "Demo I can't stay away!" he said as he got even closer. She stood up straight, but she didn't move back. He was very close now. Almost there. Almost. "Kitty-chan, have mercy!" he begged. "Don't make me stay away!" He reached out to touch her, but something pulled on his shirt. He pulled forward and could almost touch her. He was so close! He couldn't stop now. He lunged forward and grabbed Kitty-chan's legs. She looked slightly surprised, but not scared. She didn't even flinch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Konan asked from behind him. Tobi froze. So that's what grabbed him. He thought he felt a chakra signature behind him, but he had been so focused on getting to Kitty-chan. He held on tight, knowing that Konan would try to pull him off. And he was right. She yanked on his shirt but he didn't let go.

"Let go!" Konan commanded.

"Iie!" Tobi yelled. He tightened his grip. He wasn't going to give up just like that! This wasn't how he planned it, but he couldn't back out now! Hell no! Konan was not going to scare him off! But then Konan bonked him on the head. He instinctively let go of Kitty-chan to cradle his injured head. Tobi wasn't sure what was worse, his headache, or letting go of Kitty. All that went away when Kitty leaned down and kissed his head where Konan hit him. His head stopped hurting instantly and he was even happier when Kitty attempted to comfort him.

"Nee-san nya! You hurt him nya!" she said to Konan as held Tobi.

"But he," Konan started but Kitty cut her off.

"I don't care nya! I'm fine now so the ban is lifted nya!" Kitty said.

"Imouto…I was just trying to protect you…you know that, ne?" Konan asked as she leaned down to look Kitty in the eyes.

"I know nya. Arigato nya. Demo this was going too far nya," Kitty said. (A/N: Now who sounds like the big sister? XD)

"Gomen," Konan said in defeat. Maybe she had gone too far…or maybe Kitty was too soft.

Tobi lifted his head and looked at Kitty's face. She was looking at Konan but then she looked down at him when she felt someone looking at her. She smiled at him. She had defended him, helped him, and held him. Now she was smiling at him. Tobi felt a rush of happiness surge through him and he couldn't stop himself from throwing his arms around her and squeezing her tightly against him.

Kitty was shocked to say the least. She smiled at Tobi to assure him that everything was fine and he suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He threw her off balance so she fell backwards. He was lying on top of her for a few uncomfortable seconds before he braced his weight on his arms and legs. She was blushing and didn't move for what seemed like forever both for her and for Tobi.

Tobi scrambled to his feet and offered to help Kitty up. She somewhat hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her up above his head before gently setting her on her feet on the ground. She was afraid he would do something like that but she still took his hand anyway. Why did she do that? Kitty turned to walk away, but Tobi grabbed her.

"Don't leave, Kitty-chan!" he said as he pulled her into a bear hug. She tried to remain calm, but it was increasingly difficult. She even considered re-banning him, but she knew she wouldn't be able to go through with it. She was too sweet to purposely cause someone pain. Luckily, Konan saved her. Konan pulled Tobi off of Kitty and took Kitty's hand. With a glare at Tobi, Konan led Kitty back to the stairs.

"We are going to get dressed," Konan said over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.

Tobi watched them go. He was beyond happy. He had gotten the ban lifted and Kitty-chan was the one to do it. He even got a chance to hug her and pick her up. He forgot how light she was. She was so light and small and beyond cute. He really liked her and being banned from her made him realize just how much he liked her. He wanted to always be near her.

He was lost in his perverted inner mind theater until Konan and Kitty-chan came back down, dressed in their swimsuits. He casually looked down to her legs and he couldn't see the scar Akumu had told everyone about. Was Akumu lying?

"I covered it nya," Kitty said. She had noticed him looking for the scar. He jumped slightly when she talked but then he smiled behind his orange mask. She was blushing.

"Kawaii~!" Tobi said as he huggled Kitty. "Kitty-chan?" he asked.

"Hm?" she asked.

"You want me to teach you how to swim today?" Tobi offered. "We can use the pool," he suggested.

"I-iie nya," she said nervously as she tried to wiggle her way out of his arms. He decided to drop it for now. He didn't really feel like getting clawed again. He dragged her to the back yard to the pool. He wouldn't make her get in, but she could still sit on one of the chairs or something. He managed to get her to the edge of the pool before she started to panic. He let her go and jumped in.

She stood frozen at the edge. She stared at the water like it was a monster. She tried to move away, but her feet felt too heavy. The longer she stared at the water, the lighter her head felt. She had to move away now. Unfortunately, she never got the chance.

Kisame and Hidan were fighting and didn't notice the little cat girl by the edge of the pool. Hidan started shoving Kisame so Kisame decided to shove Hidan into the pool. Kisame grabbed Hidan and shoved him towards the pool with a smirk. Hidan went in with a big splash, but so did Kitty. Kisame looked in the pool and saw pink. Pink…Kitty. Kitty was in the water…and she wasn't moving.

"Kuso," Kisame said as he jumped in. He swam down to the bottom and grabbed her. He swam back up as fast as he could. He reached the surface and swam to the edge, which luckily was close by. He laid her on the edge and checked for a pulse. Nothing. "Kuso," he said as he jumped out.

End of chapter 15! Hope ya like it! I know it's short, but school started so...yeah...don't expect fast updates or really long chapters...gomen! But please R&R! Luv ya! =^^=


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 16

Kisame kneeled beside Kitty and the others started gathering around him. Before Kisame could do anything, Kitty coughed up the water that was in her lungs and she gasped for air. Her eyes flew open and she looked at Kisame without really seeing him. She was still in a daze, but she was alive.

Kisame was so relieved that she was alive. The most obvious reason was that now Itachi wouldn't kill him. And Itachi wouldn't just kill him and be done with it. No. Itachi would make him suffer. There was also another reason why. He felt that he didn't want to lose her, but he didn't know what exactly that feeling was. He may not have been emotionless, but he hadn't had feelings like this in a long time.

Kisame started to say something, but when he looked back at Kitty, she was gone. He looked up and saw her in Konan's arms. Konan had grabbed her when he was distracted.

"Crap," Kisame thought. He wanted to tell her it was his fault and he was sorry. He wanted her to hear it from him. Not from Konan. He watched Konan to see if she would tell Kitty. Hell for all he knew, Konan didn't know what happened. She could've just heard the splashing and saw him put Kitty on the edge of the pool. That seemed to be the case because Konan started asking questions.

"What the hell happened?" Konan asked Kisame.

Kisame fumbled with words, trying to explain it without making it sound bad. He was determined not to say how it was his fault and how he was so stupid. He looked at Kitty and felt his resolve crumble. Then he completely lost it when she looked up at him with confused red eyes.

"I pushed Hidan in the pool and he knocked her in," he said. There. That way it didn't sound like his fault. Now Itachi wouldn't kill him.

"HIDAN!" Konan yelled.

"What?" Hidan asked from the pool.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED KITTY-CHAN!" she yelled at him as her face heated up out of anger.

"No I didn't. She's a Jashinist so she's immortal," he explained lazily. He glanced at Kitty and saw a blush spreading across her face. "What?" he asked her. Was she embarrassed about it? She shouldn't be. And if she was, Hidan would fix that. He felt the smirk on his face, but he couldn't stop. His idea was just too good! He climbed out of the pool and sat on the edge.

Kitty chewed her lip and looked down. She knew he was watching her. She knew the others were too. She couldn't take it. She jumped up and ran inside before anyone could even blink. And where was she going? To Itachi. He'd save her.

Kitty knocked on Itachi's door. She heard someone coming. Itachi opened the door and she threw her arms around his waist. She tried to ask him for help, but with her head buried in his chest, it was all muffled and didn't make a bit of sense. He stroked her hair and pulled her inside.

She stayed with him that night and she never could tell him what exactly had happened, but he didn't really care. He held her until she fell asleep. He had planned on taking her back to Konan, but he just couldn't do it. At one point, Konan knocked on the door and peeked inside. She left without a word.

The next morning, everyone packed up. They left around noon. Itachi carried Kitty on his back, much to Tobi's (and a few others who wouldn't admit it) annoyance.

When they finally arrived outside the hideout, Leader opened the seal and opened the door. Itachi refused to put Kitty down until he was inside their room. Once there, he carefully sat her on the bed. She held his arm as she looked down at the floor. He watched her with growing interest. What was she thinking? What did she want? Why did she keep clinging to him like this? Not that he minded, of course.

They both stayed there, neither wanting to move and ruin this. Kitty was the first to move. She released his arm and turned away from him. She lied down with her back to him. Itachi stared at her in confusion. What just happened? Why did she turn away? And why did he care so much? He grabbed her arm and rolled her towards him. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell she wasn't asleep. All anger and frustration instantly left him when he saw her face. He gently touched her cheek and she opened her eyes. The look in her eyes nearly made his heart. She looked lonely and lost. It made him ache to see her this way. He wanted to see her happy again.

"Onegai nya," (translates to "please") she said in a whisper. "Don't leave me nya," She said as quietly as before. To say Itachi was confused would be an understatement. What had brought this on? Why would she even think he would leave her? He would never…

"I won't. Not ever," he said as he stroked her hair. And he meant it. He would never leave her. Not if he could help it. And if he did have to leave for whatever reason, he would always come back. And he would leave her with someone who could take care of her in his absence. It really was amazing how much this little cat girl could change him. How much she could make him care. How easily she could draw him towards her. Even now…

He picked her up and sat down on the bed. He put her on his lap and scratched behind her ear. She started purring and she nuzzled his chest. He smiled and he couldn't stop himself. But why would he want to anyway?

She fell asleep, and her purring grew lighter, but she didn't stop. She "nya"d in her sleep and her tail wrapped loosely around his arm. The next thing he knew, it was late, probably around midnight or later. He had fallen asleep and didn't even realize it. He looked down and realized he had lied on his back with his legs still hanging off the edge. He also realized that Kitty was lying on his stomach and chest. Her hair was brushing his face. He wanted to get up and stretch his aching legs, maybe even take a shower.

He carefully moved her onto the bed and she whimpered and grabbed his arm. So much for getting up. He did manage to twist them both so they were lying correctly on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She purred lightly in her sleep and nuzzled him. He definitely could get used to this. He didn't want to get up anymore. He just wanted to lie there with her forever.

End of chapter 16! I know it's short and it took forever to post, but it's the best i could do! Gomen! I'll try to update sooner AND make the next chap longer! And thank you everyone who reviewed my story! I love to know my work is paying off! (And yes, I'm EXTREMELY hyper right now! Lots of sugar and soda! Hope it doesn't affect my writing too much!) I guess that's all...luv ya, bye~! =^^=


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 17

Konan and Akumu were sitting in the kitchen. Everyone else had gone to sleep, or at least to their rooms. It was silent. So why would Konan and Akumu be in the kitchen at this hour? Let's find out!

"As her nee-chan, I want her to be happy. And I think she'd be happy with any of them. But I think Itachi and Tobi have the best chances. She sleeps in Itachi's room and he's with her every night and most of the day. Tobi is with her almost as much. He goes every morning to get her dressed and escorts her everywhere. They both have plenty of chances and she seems closest to them," Konan explained.

"All true, but I think the ones who AREN'T with her all the time have better chances. See, her being around Itachi and Tobi all the time, she could very likely see them as older brothers. And when she spends time with the others, it will be more…well special," Akumu defended.

"Hm…that does make sense…but I still think Itachi does have the best chance. They sleep in the same BED. Sooner or later, SOMETHING is gonna happen between them," Konan said with a nod.

"Probably. But who knows, she might fall in love with someone else and move in with him," Akumu noted. Konan was silent for a while. She sat back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and tapped her fingers on the table. She then sat up, opened her eyes, and smirked.

"That might happen. MIGHT. But Itachi wouldn't let her move in with another guy. HA! Beat that!" Konan said as she sat back again and smiled triumphantly.

"But whoever she wants to move in with will fight for her too," Akumu pointed out.

"Kuso, that's true," Konan admitted.

Ok, enough of that. Let's fast forward to the next day. Location: Leader's office!

"It's time for your first mission," Leader announced to Kitty. Leader nodded to Konan and she stepped forward to hand Kitty a scroll. "Get ready and leave as soon as you can," Leader said as he shooed her out the door. Kitty bowed slightly and hurried out the door.

"Is this really a good idea?" Konan asked as she nibbled her lip piercing.

"She'll be fine," Leader said blankly.

"But is she…is she ready? Is anyone going with her? Do you even know if she can fight?" Konan asked with panic slipping into her voice.

"You don't seem very confident in her. Weren't you the one who-" Leader started.

"I know! But I expected some training or something first! I just…" Konan trailed off.

"Hm?"

"I'm just worried…she's my imouto…and I never saw her fight or anything…I have no idea how powerful she is…what if she can't fight?" Konan asked him with teary eyes.

"Well she won't HAVE to fight if all goes well," Leader explained.

"Nani?"

"It's a retrieval mission. She goes in, she stays hidden, she gets what I want, and she leaves."

"O-oh…"

"And even I have problems locating her. Somehow, she manages to completely hide her chakra and blend into the shadows. She is perfect for this."

"That…that just might work…"

"Of course it will work," Leader scoffed.

"Gomen," Konan said with a sheepish smile.

LOCATION: Itachi's room

Kitty had read the scroll and started preparing for her first mission since she arrived at the Akatsuki base. She was excited and nervous. But this would be easy. This was perfect for her. Stealth was…well it was her thing…her specialty. Now she was just hoping she wouldn't get lost. THAT was her biggest problem. She got lost. A LOT. Not only did she tend to not pay attention to where she was going, but she had a horrible sense of direction. She would have to REALLY pay attention this time. NO DISTRACTIONS!

Once she was ready, she walked out the door repeating the words "focus nya" over and over in her head. She wandered around for over an hour before she finally found the front door. She finally got outside and kept repeating the same words to herself. She would NOT get lost this time!

A few hours later, she was lost. She tried to figure out where to go, but she just seemed to be getting even MORE lost! She tried to at least stay calm, but she was getting more and more upset with each passing minute. She was near hysterical when she tripped on a tree root and fell on her face. She stayed there for a minute before she finally sat up. She sniffled and tried to calm down. But she failed. She started crying…sobbing…bawling…she just couldn't hold it in anymore. She was lost, tired, hungry, and she wanted to go home. But she didn't even know WHERE home was!

"Ano…hello?" someone asked from behind Kitty. She sniffed and turned to see who it was. It was a boy around 5'6" with light brown hair, and soft green eyes. He had a gentle face and a small but still fit body.

"Wh-who are you n-nya?"

"Fumio,"(literary/scholarly child) the boy said. "I live near here. Do you need help? Are you lost?" he asked as he kneeled beside her. Kitty nodded slowly. "You're not hurt, are you?" he asked. She shook her head slowly as she wiped her eyes. "Come on," he said as he held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her stand up. He led her to a big house in a clearing only a few minutes away from where she was before. How she missed such a big and nice house, she REALLY didn't know. It kind of depressed her, but she couldn't stay upset as she looked around the garden and the amazing décor inside.

He told her a bit about the history of the house and he mentioned he was the second-in-command. Something seemed familiar about him, but she just couldn't quite place it. Then all of a sudden, it hit her. His picture was in her mission scroll. And that meant that this was the place she was supposed to sneak into. She was in the right place! And it was even easier to get into than she thought! But how was she going to get away from her escort long enough to get what she needed?

Fumio led her to a beautiful big room. "If you don't mind, can you stay here for a bit?" he asked with an apologetic look.

"It's fine nya," Kitty said with a bright smile.

"Arigato. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said with a smile. He bowed slightly and left the room.

Luck was on her side today. She found the right place, she got in easily, and now she had a chance to fulfill her mission! She easily snuck out of the room and carefully snuck around until she finally found the right room. She looked around a bit and found what Leader had asked her for. She packed it and headed back to the room Fumio had left her in. She sat and waited.

A few minutes later, he came back. She talked with him for a while and then he took her to the dining room for food. And how could she refuse? She was STARVING. It was a fancy meal and very delicious. He insisted that she stay overnight, but she absolutely refused and all but ran out. It was getting dark, but the hard part was over. She just had to get back home.

Several hours later, she FINALLY found the front door. When she walked in, she was tackled by a screaming blur of black and orange.

"KITTY-CHANNNN!" Tobi yelled. He held her so tight, she thought for sure she would break. "Kitty-chan! I was so worried! I thought something bad happened to you!" he yelled as he held her.

Tobi was pried off of her and Konan held her almost as tight as Tobi had. She didn't say anything, because she couldn't breathe. Kitty was released long enough to hand the scroll that she had stored the object in to Leader. But immediately after, she was grabbed again. These arms were different though. They were more gentle…and not trying to squeeze her to death. She looked up and there was Itachi. He had managed to grab her and was taking her upstairs. She looked back and noticed that everyone had been there. Were they all waiting for her?

End of chapter 17! Hope ya like it! Sorry it took so long,and it's kinda short, but I'll try to update again soon! So please R&R! Luv ya! Bye~! =^^=


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next day, Leader called Kitty-chan to his office. It took her a while to get there, but she eventually managed to stumble across the right room.

"What took you so long on your mission?" Leader asked.

"A-ano…I…" she started. Her face heated up and she looked down at the floor. "I got…lost nya," she mumbled. The room was silent.

"You got lost?" he asked with disbelief. She nodded. "But you still got what I asked for," he continued. She nodded again. "How?"

"S-someone that worked there found me and took me there nya…"

"Honto?"

"H-hai nya…"

"Who was this person?"

"F-fumio-kun…the s-second-in-command nya…"

"You managed to convince the second-in-command to take you to the base? What did you tell him?"

"N-nothing nya…he just offered to take me to his home nya…"

"I see…" Leader trailed off. "Do you get lost a lot?" he asked. Kitty-chan hesitated before nodding slowly.

Leader leaned back in his chair and thought. She was perfect for stealth, but she got lost too easily….

"From now on, when you go on a mission, you will have an escort to make sure you get there and back," he said as he sat up.

"Th-that's it nya?" Kitty asked quietly.

"Hai. Konan-chan, if you would…" he said as he nodded towards Kitty.

"Of course," Konan said as she walked towards the door, motioning Kitty to follow her. Kitty hesitated for a brief moment before turning to follow the older woman. Konan closed the door behind them and started walking down the hall. She stopped when she noticed Kitty wasn't following her.

"Kitty-chan?" Konan asked as she span around.

Said pink-haired cat girl jumped slightly and looked at Konan with wide eyes. "G-gomen nya," she said as she rushed to catch up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nandemo nai nya." (It's nothing.)

"Don't lie to me."

"I-I'm not nya!"

"You can't fool your big sister. Just tell me."

"It's not important nya…"

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"…"

"Kitty-chan?" Konan asked as she took a step towards her. Kitty took a step back and ran down the hall. Konan followed her after only a moment of pause.

Kitty easily lost Konan, but then she got lost. She wandered the halls, always peeking around corners and listening carefully for any sign of anyone. She didn't know why she ran. She wasn't going to, her legs just moved on their own.

She didn't mean to keep lying to Konan either, but she just couldn't tell her Nee-chan something like that…she couldn't tell anyone about what happened to her before Itachi found her…Itachi…she had told him some of it…but she couldn't tell him the rest. She couldn't let any of them know…

She turned the corner and couldn't stop before she ran into something…or someone. She started to fall back, but whoever it was caught her.

"Daijoubu?" Sasori asked her.

"H-hai nya," she said with a slight blush. She felt tears prick at her eyes. She didn't know why…she wasn't hurt…she just wanted to cry. She tried to hold back the tears. She tried to blink them away. But either it wasn't working, or Sasori saw them before she could make them stop.

He didn't say anything, but he gently took her hand and led her to his room. Apparently, it was just down the hall and he had been on the way there before she bumped into him. He silently opened the door and led her inside. His room had the same lay out as Itachi's, but with more tan and he had several puppets of various sizes around his room.

He sat on his bed and motioned her over. She hesitantly inched towards him. He didn't rush her. He didn't force her. He just let her sit beside him. He then opened his arms and spread his legs slightly to let her lie against him. She paused for a few seconds before carefully leaning against him. He wrapped his arms around her and let her relax.

As soon as she did, she couldn't stop the tears that pricked at her eyes again. He held her comfortingly as she cried. She couldn't stop. It was like all her emotions were bubbling over and she couldn't control it anymore. Everything that she tried to keep secret just exploded from her as she cried into Sasori's chest. He stroked her hair and held her close. He felt…something rising inside of him. It felt so…good.

She cried herself to sleep and Sasori continued to hold her. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he didn't want it to stop and he NEVER wanted to let her go. If it was like this, then he decided emotions weren't so bad. Yes, he could get used to this.

He wasn't sure what to do now. He didn't want to wake her, but if she stayed here with him, the others (Itachi and Tobi especially) would get worried. He didn't want them to take her, but he had to at least tell someone where she was.

He slowly moved her to lie beside him. Then he slowly slid off the bed. He took a step towards the door until he felt a small hand in his. He looked down. Kitty was still asleep, but she had reached out for him. He tried to pull his hand away, but her grip tightened. She wanted him to stay with her. He gave in and lied down beside her. Whatever happened, he would deal with it. No matter what they said, it wouldn't matter. He had tonight with Kitty and by gosh he would enjoy it! He relaxed as he watched her sleeping face. A strand of hair fell into her face. He gently brushed it back. She nuzzled his hand. He smiled. Granted, it was a small smile, but it was a smile. Sasori, the man who turned himself into a puppet, the man who thought emotions were nothing but a hindrance, smiled.

Yes, maybe emotions aren't so bad after all…

End of chapter 18! Hope ya like it! AW~! Who knew Sasori could be so sweet~? Anyway, thank you everyone who has reviewed this story so far, and please keep R&R-ing! Luv ya, bye~! =^^=


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners! Oh wait, I do own Kitty-chan and Akumu =^^=

Chapter 19

The next morning, Sasori woke up with Kitty-chan sleeping curled up between his legs. He didn't know what to do. Kitty-chan mumbled something that he didn't quite catch. She looked up at him with tired eyes and it took her a few moments before she realized what was going on.

"A-ano…o-ohayou nya," Kitty said nervously.

"Ohayou," Sasori said. "What happened last night?"

"Wh-what do you mean nya?" Kitty said as she looked away.

"Why were you so upset?" Sasori asked.

Kitty was silent for a while before sighing and leaning against Sasori's chest. She hugged him and stared at the wall. He held her and waited for her to speak.

"…When I was little…I was abused nya…and when I would cry, nii-san would defend me and take the beating nya. I didn't want him to get hurt anymore, so I stopped crying nya. And I guess all the hatred and sorrow built up until I was reminded of it yesterday nya, then I ran from onee-chan and I…just couldn't stop crying nya…gomen nya," Kitty explained. She buried her face in Sasori's chest.

Sasori didn't know what to do, so he just held her. Kitty didn't cry, but she was still upset. She held Sasori tightly and nuzzled him. He petted her and she relaxed. Their little moment was interrupted by Kitty's growling stomach.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Sasori suggested. Kitty nodded and the pair stood and left. Kitty held his arm the whole way there. When they entered, they saw Konan sitting at the table. She looked up at them.

"K-Kitty-chan," Konan whispered. She jumped up and ran over to Kitty. "I'm so sorry!" Konan said as she hugged Kitty. "I didn't mean to upset you," Konan said as she tightened her grip.

"It wasn't your fault nya. I over reacted nya," Kitty said as she hugged Konan.

"Now that you've made up, perhaps you could make breakfast now, Konan," Leader said from behind Konan. Konan nodded and went to the fridge. Around fifteen minutes later, Konan finished cooking and brought the plates to the table. The four ate together in relative silence. Kitty and Konan talked some, but the boys were silent. Kitty helped Konan pick up the plates.

"KKKKIIIITTTTYYY-CCCHHAAANNNN!" Tobi yelled as he ran up out of nowhere and glomped Kitty. Kitty couldn't catch her balance and she fell over with Tobi on top of her. He kept the majority of his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush her, but he still had enough weight on her so that she couldn't move.

"Tobi was so worried about you!" he yelled as he pressed his face into her chest. Kitty blushed and wiggled to get free.

"Get off of her, baka!" Konan yelled at Tobi.

"Iie!" Tobi yelled back.

"I said, get off!" Konan yelled as she threw a cup at Tobi's head. She hit him right between the eyes and he stumbled back off of Kitty. Konan helped Kitty up and stood protectively with her arms around Kitty.

"Onee-chan nya," Kitty whispered as she looked up at Konan. She couldn't help but admire her onee-chan. Konan protected her. She was beautiful, powerful, fearless, and (normally) calm and level-headed.

"You're so mean, Konan-san!" Tobi cried. Kitty rushed over to Tobi and held him comfortingly.

"You shouldn't encourage him like that," Konan said.

"Daijoubu nya," Kitty said. (It's alright.) Tobi pressed his face into Kitty's chest, and she reluctantly let him. If she protested, Konan would hurt him again. Tobi held her tighter and sighed.

Tobi was suddenly hugging air and fell over. He looked around and saw Kitty hugging Itachi. Tobi glared at the Uchiha and stood. Itachi smirked at Tobi before leading Kitty out.

Itachi led Kitty back to their room. He didn't say a word until he closed the door behind them.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"With Saso-kun nya," Kitty said as she walked to the bed.

"What were you doing all night?" he asked as he watched her carefully.

"I…ran into him…when I was running from onee-chan…he took care of me nya," she explained as she sat on the bed. She refused to make eye contact with him. Itachi closed the gap between them and forced her to look at him.

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"He comforted me nya," she answered.

"Be more specific," Itachi said.

"He held me while I cried nya. That was all nya," Kitty said. Itachi studied her face. He seemed to accept her answer and released her. "Gomen nya," Kitty said quietly.

Itachi hugged her and whispered, "Don't do that again."

"H-hai nya," Kitty said as she hugged him.

Itachi pulled back enough to look her in the eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments before they inched closer. All Itachi could think right then, was 'please don't let anyone interrupt us this time.'

And wouldn't you know it, a knock on the door interrupted them. (A/N: I know, I know, predictable! But you know, it just wouldn't be any fun if he got the girl that easy! X3) Itachi leaned back and was going to tell whoever it was to leave, but the door slammed open before he could. And of course, there stood Tobi, the one who's ALWAYS interrupting moments like these.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked as calmly as he could.

"You stole Kitty-chan!" Tobi yelled.

"I didn't 'steal' her. She's not an object," Itachi said with growing irritation.

"You stole her!" Tobi yelled, completely ignoring what Itachi said.

Itachi finally had it. He was sick of Tobi always coming in his room uninvited, of interrupting them, of taking Kitty-chan away, of everything. This time, Itachi was going to kill Tobi.

"Tobi-kun nya," Kitty said calmly.

"Nani, Kitty-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Onegai nya," she started.

"Hm?" he asked as he leaned over.

"Onegai, leave now nya," she said.

"N-nani? Nande?" Tobi asked, pain swelling in his chest.

"I'm tired nya. I want to go to bed nya," Kitty said quietly.

"Oh…ok, Kitty-chan! Sleep well!" Tobi said cheerily. He practically skipped out and shut the door behind him. Itachi and Kitty could hear Tobi singing as he half walked, half skipped down the hall. Itachi and Kitty looked at each other. Kitty giggled, Itachi smiled (granted it was a small smile, but it was a smile!).

But sadly, the mood was totally killed. So instead, Itachi went to the bathroom and changed. Kitty changed in the bedroom and Itachi waited until she said it was safe. When Itachi could come out, they both climbed into bed and Kitty curled up next to him. He stroked her hair and she nuzzled him. She fell asleep a few minutes later. Itachi held her until he fell asleep too.

Meanwhile, Tobi was plotting his revenge! Yes, he would get back at Itachi for stealing Kitty-chan away from him! (Cue the maniacal laughter!)

End of chapter 19! Hope ya like it! Yeah, I know, retarded ending. Gomen. But please R&R! Luv ya, bye~! =^^=


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kitty-chan and Akumu! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners! DON'T SUE ME!

Chapter 20

To celebrate getting up to 20 chapters, this is gonna be a holiday chapter! And the lucky holiday is *drum roll* Halloween! So please enjoy~!

Tobi was sent on a mission, so Itachi had fewer interruptions with Kitty. However, he never got the chance to kiss her. A few days later, Tobi came back. He burst in the door the next morning yelling, "Tomorrow's Halloween!"

"What's Halloween nya?" Kitty asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"It's a holiday when you dress up in costumes, go trick-or-treating for candy, have a party, and try to scare everyone!" Tobi explained excitedly.

"Sounds fun nya," Kitty said with a big grin. What really caught her attention was "candy." She nearly drooled at the thought of all the chocolate.

"We gotta find you a cute costume!" Tobi yelled excitedly. He grabbed Kitty and dragged her out of the room and down the hall. He pulled her into the dressing room and sat her down in the chair. She watched him go through countless outfits, throwing everything in a rejection pile.

"Ano…what are you looking for nya?" Kitty asked.

"A costume for you, of course!" Tobi said excitedly, grinning behind his mask. "But there's nothing good here. We're gonna have to go shopping for one…to Kakuzu-san!" Tobi yelled as he grabbed Kitty and ran out. Itachi was waiting outside the door as usual. Tobi ran down the hall and Itachi followed.

The trio ran all around the base looking for Kakuzu. When they finally found him walking down a hall, Tobi prepped Kitty and pushed her towards him. She bumped into him and Tobi dragged Itachi around the corner to watch.

"G-Gomen nya," Kitty said nervously.

"Daijoubu," Kakuzu said. "What are you doing here alone?"

"I-I…I w-wanted to ask you…for a f-favor nya…" she said as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Nani?"

"I-I need…some m-money for a c-costume nya…"

"…did Tobi put you up to this?"

"…h-hai nya…" she said as her ears drooped and she looked down.

"…how much?" he asked. He couldn't resist those sad eyes.

"At least thirty dollars!" Tobi yelled from his hiding spot.

"Thirty?" Kakuzu asked. He thought about it for a moment, and then he got an idea. "No, I'll just go with you. I don't trust Tobi with my money," he said with a pointed glare at Tobi.

"Hai nya!" Kitty said as she hugged Kakuzu. He stared at her for a few moments before hugging her. She nuzzled him, and if he had been a weaker man, he would have blushed.

Kitty smiled up at him before running over to Itachi and Tobi. Kakuzu was a little sad that she left, but he didn't let it show, and he wouldn't have admitted it.

Later that day, Tobi, Itachi, Kakuzu and Kitty walked to the nearby town. Tobi dragged them all around the town searching for the perfect costume for Kitty. Tobi was determined to find something really cute for Kitty. He tried school girl uniforms, waitress uniforms, and even nurse uniforms. Then he decided to go for something a little scarier, but still cute. He finally picked a costume for her to try on and pushed her into the changing room. When she came out, she was dressed as a witch, but it was a little big on her. The hat fell onto her eyes, the sleeves on the cloak were too long, and the broom was six inches taller than her. But all that made it even cuter.

"KAWAII!" Tobi yelled as he glomped Kitty. Kakuzu and Itachi approved and they bought the costume. Tobi was so excited that they found the perfect costume for Kitty, that he completely forgot about getting costumes for himself or anyone else.

"Does Kitty-chan want a ride home?" Tobi asked.

"W-well…I-I…" Kitty started nervously.

"No need to be shy! Tobi will carry you!" Tobi volunteered.

Kitty glanced at Kakuzu before saying, "Maybe Ka-kun could…since he bought the costume nya…"

"B-But he doesn't even want to!" Tobi whined.

"Oh nya…" Kitty said as her ears drooped.

"I never said I didn't," Kakuzu said.

"N-Nani? Y-you want to carry her?" Tobi asked worriedly.

"Sure," Kakuzu said as he leaned down to Kitty. "You would like that, ne?"

"H-hai nya," she answered with a slight blush. Kakuzu nodded and crouched down, and Kitty climbed onto his back. He then stood and continued walking back to the base. Itachi walked behind them, pretending not to watch. Tobi sulked and followed slowly.

"Why did you want me to carry you?" Kakuzu asked.

"Because…you gave up something you love for me nya…and Tobi-kun and Ita-kun are always so happy when they carry me nya…so I thought you would be happier if you did nya…" Kitty explained.

"I see…"

"Does it make you happier nya?"

"…Hai."

"Good nya," Kitty said with a giggle.

Kakuzu couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at his lips. But he decided he didn't want to stop it. He just didn't want anyone to see it…anyone except Kitty…he wouldn't mind if she saw him smile…it would probably make her happy too…she might even giggle again.

(Sorry about this, but TIME SKIP! It's now Halloween!)

Itachi woke up to see Kitty still curled up against him. There was no noise, no sign of Tobi at all. The perfect morning. He just hoped it would last. He heard Kitty whimper, so he petted her. She calmed down instantly and purred quietly. He continued to pet her and she nuzzled him. He could hear her breathing change, indicating that she was waking up. He held her and prayed that Tobi would stay away for just a few more minutes.

"Nya," Kitty said with a yawn. She opened her big red eyes and looked up at Itachi with a small smile. She nuzzled him, he petted her, she purred. It was a perfect moment and Itachi was sure that Tobi would interrupt them at any moment. But Tobi didn't come. Itachi and Kitty got up some time later. Itachi didn't know why Tobi didn't come, but he really didn't care and he was thankful for it.

They got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. They then found out what Tobi had been doing all morning. He was decorating for Halloween. Tobi noticed them walking in and he rushed over.

"What do you think, Kitty-chan?" Tobi asked excitedly.

"It looks great nya," she said with a smile.

Tobi glomped her and span around until he tripped and fell on top of Kitty. He braced his weight on his arms and knees so he wouldn't crush her. He smirked under his mask and let himself press up against Kitty. She turned bright red and tried to squirm away. When Itachi heard her whimper, he felt his anger rise and his eye twitched. He grabbed Tobi's collar and yanked him off of Kitty. Tobi whined until he saw Itachi's face, Itachi's very pissed off face.

"Daijoubu, Kitty?" Itachi asked.

"H-Hai nya," She answered quietly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Itachi asked Tobi, barely resisting the urge to pound that stupid orange mask into Tobi's skull.

"I-I didn't m-mean too!" Tobi sputtered out.

Itachi growled and dropped Tobi, and then he helped Kitty stand up. Tobi watched angrily as Itachi petted Kitty. She nuzzled Itachi and purred, which nearly made Tobi lose control.

'How dare he even touch MY kitty-chan! He'll pay for that!' Tobi thought.

(The rest of the day isn't really important, so we're just gonna skip to that night. Ready? TIME SKIP!)

Everyone met in the living room in their costumes. Tobi had picked out costumes for everyone and let's just say…he almost died. So they all got to pick their own costumes out of what they already had. (WARNING! These costumes may be very cliché, but it had already taken so long to get this far…so yeah…) Konan was dressed as an angel, Leader was a devil, Tobi was a ghost (and I do mean the bed sheet ghost X3),Sasori was an English gentleman, Deidara was a pirate, Kakuzu was a mummy, Hidan was a zombie, Akumu was a werewolf, Zetsu was a tree (yeah…don't ask *sweatdrop*), Kisame was a water dragon, and Itachi was a vampire.

"Why the f* are we doin this again?" Hidan asked.

"Cause it makes Kitty-chan happy!" Tobi said as he pointed to Kitty, who was nearly squealing with joy.

"Fine, what the hell," Hidan said with something between a grunt and a sigh.

Tobi grabbed Kitty's hand and ran outside and towards the nearest village. The others followed at a slower pace. Tobi and Kitty ran around to every house and got tons of candy. The others went to a few houses after Kitty asked them to get more into it.

After the Trick-or-Treating was over, they went back to the base and had a party. There were games, food, TONS of sweets, music, and there were even Halloween movies playing. Tobi put his plan into motion. He set up "spin the bottle" and gave kitty a magnetic paperclip. He told the others and they were more than willing to play. Now he just had to convince Kitty to play. And to make it more difficult, she disappeared just before he could ask her.

"Kitty-chan's missing!" Tobi yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and started looking for Kitty. They searched everywhere with no sign of her anywhere. Tobi was so depressed. He was finally gonna get a kiss from Kitty, but now she was gone. He cried waterfall tears for several minutes.

Itachi later found Kitty on the roof. She was just lying there, staring at the stars.

"Hey," Itachi said as he walked over to her.

"Konnichiwa nya," she said without taking her eyes off the sky.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I needed to get away from the chaos nya."

"You know, the others are worried about you."

"I'll apologize later nya."

"Daijoubu?"

"Hai nya…nande nya?"

"You're acting weird."

"Gomen nya…"

"What's wrong?"

"…It was just too overwhelming nya…"

Itachi hugged her and lied down beside her. She nuzzled him and curled up beside him. The moment was building, they could both feel it. Would they actually be able to…kiss? Could it actually happen this time? Or would they be interrupted again? They inched closer and paused just before their lips touched, waiting to see if Tobi would find them and ruin the moment again….Nothing. Just when they had finally realized Tobi wouldn't disturb them, they heard someone climbing onto the roof.

"So there you are un!" Deidara said.

"What the hell do you want?" Itachi asked with an eye twitch and slight growl.

"I-I…I was trying to find Kitty-chan…that's what we were supposed to do…" Deidara explained nervously.

"She's found. Go now and tell the others," Itachi snapped at him. He was really getting sick of all the stupid interruptions. Why couldn't they just leave them alone?

End of chapter 20! Hope ya like it! Well...at least it wasn't Tobi! Anyway, hope ya like this holiday chapter and a few more comin' up soon! Let's see...Christmas, New Years, Valentines...yep lots of fun! And maybe then someone can finally kiss Kitty! *shock!* Anyway, srry it took so long. I got so close to finishing, but I kept getting delayed. And then when I tried to update, it screwed up! T-T I'm REALLY sorry! But enough of my excuses, please R&R, but no flames! Luv ya, bye~! =^^=


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this. Everything belongs to its respected owners. So don't sue me!

Chapter 21

Poor Itachi, he never did get a chance to kiss Kitty. Tobi dragged her around everywhere and kept her out of Itachi's reach all through November and most of December. When Itachi got her back each night, they were both so exhausted that they fell asleep almost immediately.

Then just to add to the fun, Leader called Kitty to his office. Itachi waited outside and he realized he was getting really sick of all of this. He just wanted to be alone with Kitty for a while, was that really too much to ask? Apparently because when Kitty came back out, she informed him that she had to go on a mission. And to make it worse, she was going with Tobi.

"Gomenasai nya," Kitty said quietly, her ears drooping. He couldn't resist, he petted her gently.

"Daijoubu," he said. She smiled up at him and hugged him. He sighed and hugged her. How could he resist that? He picked her up and walked down the hall. He wasn't really planning on going anywhere, he just wanted 2 hold her while he could.

They ran into Konan a few minutes later and she took them to the kitchen. The rest of the day consisted of everyone trying to steal Kitty away from Itachi. Well not really, he just viewed it that way. Kitty had fun though; she laughed and smiled pretty much the whole time. When Itachi finally got her back to their room, she curled up beside him and was asleep within seconds. Itachi just sighed quietly and held her until he too fell asleep.

The next day Kitty and Tobi went on their mission. They were only supposed to be gone for a day or two, depending on how well it went, but they were gone for a week. Leader had to send Zetsu to find them. When Zetsu came back, only Tobi was with him.

"What happened?" Leader asked.

"We were attacked and we got separated! I've been trying to find Kitty-chan, I looked everywhere but I couldn't find her!" Tobi cried.

Leader sighed and sat back in his chair. He thought over what would be the best choice. He could send someone to find her, but who? Everyone would want to go…but not everyone COULD go…he couldn't keep it a secret from them…but then again…he was the leader, so they could just get over it or else…then he realized his thoughts were lingering on Kitty and how everyone loved her and he wondered how that happened so fast. He was brought out of his thoughts by Tobi.

"L-Leader-sama?" Tobi asked.

"Leave," Leader said.

"B-but-" Tobi started.

"I will worry about what to do about Kitty, just leave," Leader interrupted.

Tobi rushed out and slammed the door behind him leaving Leader to sit back in his chair and plan what to do next. Meanwhile Tobi ran around like a lunatic until he told everyone what happened. It didn't take long before they sent Konan to talk to Leader.

"P- Leader," Konan said quietly as she walked in his office, making sure to close the door behind her.

"What is it?" Leader asked.

"The others…they know about imouto and…" Konan said, trying to figure out how to say it.

"And they want something to be done. They want me to send them to get her or even go myself just so long as she gets brought back. I know," Leader said. Konan simply nodded which made Leader sigh. "I don't know what to do, alright? I know they'll all want to go, but it'd be a huge risk to just send everyone out to search for her, especially when no one can even sense her. But then if I just send one or two, who do I send? And if I don't send the right people the others will get pissed and-"

"So think, who's your best tracker?" Konan interrupted. "Or maybe you don't need to send any at all. Maybe u can hire someone?"

"Hm…that is possible…" Leader thought.

"Yes and many other great ideas will come to you if you just relax. Remember, she's our imouto and we want her back too, right?" Konan asked in a soothing voice. Leader simply nodded. "Then don't think of the others and what they want, think of what we want. Think of what you want and make a plan that helps you get that. Relax and plan, that's what you're good at." Leader nodded again.

(Scene change, because I'm sure you're all wondering where Kitty is, let's go to her now~!)

Kitty woke up with a pounding in her head. The light was too bright and the bed was too hard. She sat up slowly and realized she wasn't in a bed. She was on the ground. She tried to remember what happened, but she couldn't. Everything was still a blurry haze.

She got up slowly and looked around for any familiar surroundings. Nothing. She was in the middle of a forest and she couldn't remember anything…well not anything…she could remember her name and her chosen name. She could remember blurry faces, but one face stood out. One she wished she could forget. The one who experimented on her. The one who abused and raped her. The one who traumatized her from such a young age. Most of all she remembered his eyes. Those piercing eyes…

She shook her head to refocus on what she needed to do…but she didn't know what she needed to do…should she try to find someone? Should she try to find a village? She really didn't know what to do…she ran her hands through her hair and felt something in it. She pulled her hand back and it was covered in blood. She was bleeding. She needed to clean the wound and patch it up.

But before said cat girl could do anything, her ear twitched. Someone was coming. Should she hide? Should she attack? Panic threatened to overwhelm her and she backed into a tree and sank down to the ground. She instinctively curled up in a tight ball and whimpered quietly, waiting for whatever it was to try to kill her. She heard it get closer and she knew it saw her, but nothing happened.

"Hey are you alright?" a voice called to her.

Kitty slowly uncurled and looked up at the person. It was someone wearing a mask that looked porcelain and shaped like a cats face with red whiskers. The person was a woman and dressed in black and grey armor. She had a hold on a kunai, not out and threatening, but there in case she was attacked.

"You're bleeding, let me help you," she said as she slowly walked over to the trembling cat girl. Kitty didn't move, she didn't even respond. She just watched the woman come closer and closer until she was standing right in front of her. The woman bent down and carefully checked Kitty's wound, to which Kitty flinched and hissed in pain. The woman either wasn't fazed or just ignored it as she cleaned and bandaged the wound, earning her another hiss and a whimper.

"There, all done. It's not perfect, but it'll have to do for now. You need a real doctor though," the woman said. Kitty just stared. "Do you live nearby? Are you from a village?" Kitty shrugged. "Were you in a group?" Another shrug. "Were you going somewhere?" And another shrug. "Do you remember anything? And don't just shrug this time," the woman asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Nuh-uh nya," Kitty said quietly as she shook her head. Two more people dressed very similarly to the woman came out of the trees. One of them stepped forward, he seemed to be the leader.

"What are you doing?" the leader asked.

"This girl is hurt, she needs a doctor. She can't remember anything," the woman explained.

"She could be an enemy," the leader pointed out.

"If she were, she would have attacked by now," the woman responded.

"Unless her mission is to infiltrate our village," the leader said.

"Or she's just a lost and hurt little girl who needs our help," the woman said as she stood in front of kitty protectively. Kitty watched in amazement, this woman was helping her and she didn't even know her. The two argued back and forth like this for several minutes before the third person interrupted.

"She's passed out," he said. They both looked and Kitty and sure enough, she had passed out, probably from the loss of blood. "If she has a concussion, she could go into a coma," the third pointed out.

"Shit," the woman said as she dropped down and woke Kitty up.

"N-nya?" Kitty asked tiredly.

"You need to stay awake right now," the woman said. Kitty nodded slightly in response. The woman picked her up. "That's it, I'm taking her to the hospital. I don't care what happens to me after that."

"I'm the squad leader, I make the decisions. And I've decided…she needs a doctor. Let's go," the leader said as he jumped up onto a tree branch. The other two followed and the group headed for their village, the Hidden Leaf, Konohagakure.

End of chapter 21! Hope ya liked it~ So did I just blow ur mind~? Yeah I kinda figured I didn't :p Anyway, I left the A/N open for as long as possible to give anyone who had a problem with this new story arc to say something, but no one has so far. So here we go~ And don't worry, we'll keep checkin' in on the Akatsuki every few chapters or so ;p BTW I know it's cliche to have Kitty lose her memory (even though she didn't loose it all), but otherwise she won't stay as long as I want her too *pout* Anyway, I've been sick so I'm all hyped up on some good night time medicine, so sorry for the rambling and junk. Please R&R, luv ya, bye~! And night night~! =^^=


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm making no money off of this! Everything belongs to its respected owners!

Chapter 22

The three anbu who picked Kitty up took her to the hospital, and the leader went to talk to the Hokage, leader of the village, Tsunade. He stood outside of Tsunade's office for a long time, worried of what Tsunade would say and do. He really couldn't predict what would happen at all. He finally opened the door and walked in before he could change his mind.

"You're late," Tsunade said. She was sitting at her desk, hands folded in front of her.

"H-hai-" he started nervously.

"You better have a good reason," Tsunade said as she stood.

"W-well we found a girl, sh-she was hurt and w-we stopped 2 help her a-and we ended up h-having to bring her to the h-hospital," he stammered.

Tsunade was silent for a few moments then asked, "What girl?"

The anbu leader took Tsunade to the hospital and to Kitty's room. A nurse was taking care of her and Tsunade dismissed her. Kitty was awake, but drugged, and it was obvious she was.

"Hello, I'm Tsunade, the Hokage of this village. Who are you?" Tsunade asked, hoping for an answer.

"Kittykittykitty," Kitty slurred out.

"Where are you from?" Tsunade asked as she sat in the chair beside the bed.

"I'unno," Kitty said.

"Can you remember anything?" Tsunade asked.

"B'ur," Kitty answered.

This continued for several minutes, Tsunade would ask a question and Kitty would slur out answers that weren't helpful or just didn't make any sense. Kitty then rambled off hundreds of "nya"s in a matter of seconds. Tsunade finally gave up with a heavy sigh; she would have to wait until after the drugs wore off enough. She went back to her office and stared out the window.

What was she gonna do with this new girl? If she couldn't remember where she was from, they couldn't take her home. And what if she didn't have a home? She had been hurt, maybe her home was attacked and destroyed but she managed to escape. Tsunade also wondered about the girl's cat ears and tail. She hadn't seen anything like it. If anything, it just confused her more.

She rubbed her temples and sat in her chair with a thump. She realized she was to sober for this and called Shizune in with a bottle of sake. Shizune was reluctant, but she knew better than to get between Tsunade and sake. She watched Tsunade get drunk and then tried to take her to Tsunade's home, but between Tsunade's squirming and resistance, and Shizune's growing annoyance, she took the Hokage to her own house instead.

Tsunade got very drunk that night, and when she woke up the next morning, she was in Shizune's house, with no memory of what happened. She was wearing very little clothing, and was in Shizune's bed. Shizune wasn't in the room, but that didn't really help calm Tsunade at all.

"What did I do? Did I…" Tsunade muttered to herself.

"Good you're awake, breakfast is ready," Shizune said from the doorway.

Tsunade sighed and stood shakily. After she got her balance, she followed Shizune to the kitchen. Shizune was dressed for work, but that didn't mean she didn't get dressed before Tsunade woke up. NOTHING was very reassuring at this point. She was so worried that she had forced herself on Shizune, that she didn't notice the plate of food in front of her.

"Something wrong?" Shizune asked, catching the blonde's attention.

"Did we…I…" Tsunade tried to ask.

"What?" Shizune asked.

"Did I…force myself on you last night?" Tsunade asked, not once looking up from her plate.

"What would you say or do if you did?" Shizune asked.

"I…I don't know…" Tsunade said simply.

Shizune nodded and stood from her place at the table. "Eat up, we've got to go find out about that girl the team brought in yesterday," she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Tsunade groaned and ate her food. She was too hung-over for this. She took some pain pills and got dressed. She brushed her long blonde hair and tied it into pigtails before following Shizune to the hospital. They talked to the nurses that were taking care of the cat girl, she was now on fewer drugs, and if coaxed into talking, she could talk very well. Tsunade walked into Kitty's room, and the little pink cat girl was staring outside the window.

"Hello," Tsunade said in a calm voice. Kitty's ear twitched, but she didn't look over at the blonde Hokage. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Kitty nya," she responded quietly.

"Where are you from?" Tsunade asked. Kitty shrugged. "Can you remember anything yet?" she asked. Kitty shook her head slowly. "Alright, then how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"B-better nya," Kitty answered as she glanced at Tsunade.

Tsunade continued to talk to Kitty, until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. It slowly slid open to reveal Sakura Haruno, a pink haired, green eyed girl, wearing her usual outfit of a red vest and black shorts with pinkish pleated skirt and tall black boots.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked.

"Shizune said you needed me," Sakura answered.

"Well you can help me with her," Tsunade said with a nod towards Kitty. She was determined to stay calm in front of the cat girl; after all she didn't want to scare her this early in their meeting.

Kitty stared at Sakura the entire time the two medical ninjas examined her. Sakura tried to ignore it and continue her work, but she finally gave in and asked, "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"You look familiar nya…" Kitty answered quietly.

They questioned Kitty about it, but she just shrugged. Sakura continued to visit Kitty, but Tsunade became too busy to come back. When Kitty was released from the hospital, Sakura volunteered to let Kitty stay at her apartment.

"It's kinda small, one bedroom, combined kitchen and dining room, and a living room," Sakura told Kitty as they walked to Sakura's apartment. "And after I get changed, I'll take you shopping! You'll need a lot of stuff, good thing I've saved up," Sakura said.

"Y-you don't have to d-do all that nya," Kitty said nervously.

"Don't worry, I don't mind," Sakura said with a smile. They walked up to Sakura's apartment, and as Sakura got dressed, Kitty looked around the small, but still very nice apartment. Sakura walked out of the bedroom when she was changed and watched Kitty literally sniff around. "Ready to go?" Sakura asked, making Kitty jump slightly.

"H-hai nya," Kitty said quietly.

Sakura led Kitty to the shopping district and helped her pick out some clothes. For a while, Kitty would always get excited over something, but then blush and look at Sakura hesitantly and pretend she didn't want it. To which Sakura would reassure her it was ok and get it for her. After a while, Kitty loosened up and both girls enjoyed themselves a lot more. As the girls walked past a flower shop, Sakura suddenly grabbed Kitty and dragged her inside.

"My friend, Ino, works here. If you like her, then I'll have her watch you when I'm not available," Sakura explained as she dragged the startled cat girl to the desk. A girl that had blonde hair and blue eyes, and looked very close to Sakura in age stood at the counter.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Hey, Ino, this is Kitty," Sakura said as she pulled Kitty out from behind her.

"Hey," Ino said. "Now what do you want?"

"Well Kitty's new here and she's lost her memory. She's staying with me but since I can't be there for her all the time, I was hoping you could take care of her when I can't," Sakura explained as she stroked Kitty's hair, making the little cat girl purr quietly.

"You want me to babysit her?" Ino asked as she watched Kitty.

"Well not in those words, but yes," Sakura said, still stroking Kitty's hair.

"Will I get paid?" Ino asked.

"No," Sakura said.

"Then no," Ino said.

"Fine, I'll just ask someone else," Sakura said as she turned to leave. Kitty's ears drooped and she slowly followed Sakura to the door.

"Matte," Ino said with a groan. Both of the pink haired girls paused and glanced back at the blonde. "Fine, I'll do it, but only when I've got the time," Ino said with a sigh.

"Arigato," Sakura said with a grin. She led Kitty out of the shop and down the street. "Good job," Sakura whispered to Kitty, who grinned back up at her.

"Sakura!" someone yelled. Kitty glanced at Sakura and noticed that Sakura was smiling, but then forced the smile down and grimaced. A blur of black and orange hit Sakura, making Kitty's eyes widen out of worry. Someone had practically attached himself to Sakura. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and three marks on each cheek that looked like whiskers.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto," Sakura said in a forced annoyed tone.

"I missed you, Saku-chan~" Naruto said cheerily as he nuzzled Sakura.

"It's only been a few days," Sakura said with a sigh.

"So? I still missed you," Naruto said with a big goofy grin.

"Yeah, anyway, this is Kitty," Sakura said with a nod towards said cat girl.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Naruto! I'm gonna be the Hokage of this village!" Naruto said excitedly. Kitty just moved back away and stared at him with wide eyes. Naruto blinked at her, not realizing it was his fault.

"Baka," Sakura said as she smacked the back of Naruto's head, making him flinch. "You're scaring her, calm down and back off."

"Oh, gomenasai," Naruto said.

"There you are, harassing ugly girls I see," a guy with black hair, black eyes, and very pale skin said.

Sakura's eye twitched and she spat out the male's name as if it were poison, "Sai."

"U-ugly nya?" Kitty asked in a whisper, that none of them could hear over Naruto yelling at Sai. Kitty tried to hide the growing tears in her eyes, but Sakura noticed them.

"You baka! You made her cry!" Sakura yelled at Sai as she hugged Kitty.

"What'd I do?" Sai asked. "All I said was ugly girls." With that, Kitty bawled and squirmed out of Sakura's arms and ran off down the street.

"Baka!" Sakura yelled as she chased after Kitty, Naruto following after he shot Sai a glare.

Kitty ran through the crowd and easily lost Sakura and Naruto. She ran until she tripped and braced for the fall that didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that a man with spiky silver hair that wore a mask to cover his lower face and his leaf headband across one eye had caught her.

"Daijoubu?" he asked. She stared at him like he was going to eat her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm Kakashi, and you are?"

"K-k-kitty n-nya," she answered quietly.

"Kitty nya?" he asked.

"J-just K-kitty n-nya," Kitty said with a small smile.

"Ah, well are you alright, just Kitty nya?" Kakashi asked with a smile that only his eye could tell. Kitty couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. Kakashi set her down carefully and started to check her over for any injuries, before he winced and held his head.

"Get away from her, you hentai!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to Kitty. She apparently had thrown something at him, judging by how he was holding his head and a rock rolled away from him.

"I was just checking her," Kakashi said as he rubbed his sore head.

"If she's hurt, I'LL take care of her," Sakura growled out as she picked up Kitty. She checked her over quickly before turning to leave.

"Come on, you know me! Show a little respect for your former sensei," Kakashi said.

"Yes I do know you, which is exactly why I won't let you near her," Sakura said over her shoulder as she walked away. "That was Kakashi; don't go near him alone, alright?"

"H-hai nya," Kitty said quietly.

"I think you've met enough people for one day, let's go back to the apartment," Sakura said. Kitty just nodded her head in agreement.

"Sakura, wait up!" Naruto called as he ran to catch up with the pinkette.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked as she slowed her pace.

"I wanna come with you," Naruto said as he rushed up to Sakura's side.

"I'm taking Kitty back to the apartment," she said.

"So? I still wanna come," he said with a pout. Sakura sighed and reluctantly let him come along. They were outside of Sakura's apartment when a man with brown hair and black eyes approached them.

"Konnichiwa, Yamato. Do you need something?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade-sama told me about your roommate and I thought I'd meet her," he said simply.

"Well then, this is her. Kitty-chan this is Yamato," Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you, Kitty," Yamato said with a smile. Kitty nodded slightly and tightened her grip on Sakura. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just wanted to meet you," he said as he seemed to study the small cat girl. Kitty glanced at Sakura nervously, and Sakura nodded.

"Well you met her, ja ne," Sakura said as she walked up to her apartment. She managed to get the key and unlock it quickly and took Kitty inside, and Naruto followed closely and shut the door behind them.

"Interesting," Yamato mumbled to himself.

End of chapter 22! Hope ya like~ There a nice long(ish) chapter to make up for being gone so long~! And to think, there are still so many people to meet~! Anyway please R&R, luv ya, bye~! =^^=


End file.
